I'm in Love With a Stripper?
by autumn145
Summary: Le Gasp! Morgan's got a new job and someone from Hunter Niall's past career as a Seeker for the International Council of Witches is keeping close tabs on both Hunter and Morgan...She's out for revenge!
1. Author's Note

**Warning:**

This story contains mature content. Not for immature readers. Some explicit language and some sex scenes between Hunter and Morgan. Thank you.


	2. New Place, Old Face

**Chapter 1:**

The music was loud, and guys were yelling profanities at her, making remarks about her body that both flattered and disturbed her. Morgan Rowlands, or 'Tigger' as everyone called her, strutted across the room to the bar.

"Hey, Jared. Can I have a vodka shot?" she asked the bartender.

He was an attractive guy, twenty seven years old, with pale, white-blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. She loved his hair. But sometimes it brought back bad memories, depressing memories. It reminded her of him. It made her wonder what he would think of her now, how he would react to her dancing on a pole, giving strange men lap dances. She could see his beautiful green eyes narrowing, his disapproving stare.

But he was across the world from her, on a different continent. She hadn't seen him for almost a year, since she was twenty one. Her twenty first birthday. That had been a good night with him…she smiled as she remembered. Of course, he wouldn't be like that now. He'd probably look down on her, think she was a dirty slut. He had class and wouldn't approve of her new career choice.

"Anything you want, babe," Jared said, winking at her. He liked her, but so did every other straight, breathing male in the building. She had filled out a lot since high school, her breasts and hips fuller, her waist still small. And she had learned how to do her make up. Pair a pretty face, great body, and sexy long brown hair, and you've got a perfect stripper. Of course, this wasn't her regular job. She only worked here when she really needed money. When she really, really needed it.

She downed the shot, the antiseptic taste burning her throat. She had never been a big drinker, ever since a really bad experience when she was seventeen. She'd never touched whiskey sours again after that night. But here, in this place, her witch senses picked up on too much. The alcohol drowned it all out, kept her sane.

She sat down on a barstool and chatted with Jared for a few minutes while downing a few more drinks to kill time. Anything to avoid dancing for all those god damn pedophile fucks who were almost three times her age.

"Oy, Morgan! Little sister, what are you doing here?" she turned around to see her half brother, Killian MacEwan, sitting at a booth behind her. Her jaw dropped as she saw who was with Killian. Him.

"Killian. Hi. What're you doing here?" she asked nervously. His eyes raked her body, and she felt a jolt of panic from him. Killian seemed surprised, but not shocked.

"Actually, me and Niall here are on business. We thought we'd discuss matters over a pint," he said, his eyes searching her face. Killian was one of the few people Morgan had confided to that she was still in love with Hunter. He looked expectantly at Hunter, who's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Um, hello, Morgan," he said, taking in the sight of her thong, high heels, and pasties. She blushed furiously, embarrassed that he was seeing her like this. "You work here?" he asked. She could hear the scared tone in his voice. He was worried about her. He was scared for her.

"Umm, yeah. When I'm low on cash," she said, and then wanted to smack herself for admitting she was having a hard time.

"Well, then, love, why don't you show us what you've got?" Killian asked playfully. Her boss was two tables away, and shot her a glance that told her to get to work. She stepped onto the table, and began to dance on the pole there. She saw Hunter shoot Killian a furious glance, but Killian was already to busy scoping out her coworkers. Hunter's eyes didn't leave her. After the song, Morgan jumped off the table, but Hunter gently grabbed her arm.

"Sit down." He said. She did. He examined her face. "When do you get off?" he asked. She glanced at the clock, feeling awkward.

"In twenty minutes."

His eyes were searching hers. His cheeks darkened, but he grinned.

"How about a lap dance, then?" he surprised her by asking. But she knew he was just trying to keep her away from other men, trying to spend as much time as possible with her. She knew he didn't care to see other men staring at her body. She knew he still loved her. But she also knew they couldn't be together. She had been warned. He still didn't know. He never had understood why she had broken up with him. She had been forced to keep it a secret. She'd had no choice.

"Why not?" she replied, and she climbed on his lap and did her stuff. She blushed furiously when she felt the effect it had on him. She couldn't look him in the eye, though, and he didn't try and make her.

"Hey, Tigger, come outside with me to have a smoke," her friend and coworker, Natalie said. She nodded and climbed off of Hunter's lap. He looked at her questioningly.

"You smoke?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back," she said.

"Can I go with you?"

"No, I'm sure Killian doesn't want to be left all by himself."

With one eyebrow raised slightly, Hunter glanced over at Killian, who had three or four girls sitting with him already. Hunter followed her and Natalie outside.

Natalie was beautiful, with gold eyes and wavy dirty blond hair. Her body was perfect, and she was smart and strong. But she was lazy, and had never really finished high school, let alone college.

She looked at Hunter, and checked him out in a way so outrageous it made Morgan's fists clench. "Hey, who _are_ you?" she asked him playfully.

"Nat, this is Hunter. He's a friend of mine." She said.

"Hunter. That's a very sexy name,"

Hunter blushed. "Um, thank you, I think." he said, and Nat's eyes widened in amusement. She licked her lips in a slow deliberate way that reminded Morgan way too much of Raven Meltzer. Hunter's cheeks darkened some, and Morgan had a sudden, vicious urge to kick Natalie. Stupid whore. He's mine.

"Ooh. You're British,"

Hunter laughed. "Yes, I am."

"So. A Brit, and gorgeous. You should call me sometime, I could give you your own private little show," she said teasingly. Hunter shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not really from around here. Just dropped in to say hi to Morgan, for old time's sake. But thanks, anyways," Nat smiled at him, and then went to go talk to Tony, another stripper. He turned to Morgan, who lit up a Marlboro and inhaled deeply. "I didn't know you smoked. When'd that happen?"

"You also didn't know I worked as a stripper," she replied curtly. He totally just flirted with Nat. Like she was going to be nice. Please.

"Because you never kept your promise to stay friends and keep in touch." He hissed. The pain in his face was evident, and Morgan suddenly felt horrible for not calling him every once in a while.

"Yeah, well, we broke up. Nothings going to happen, so what's the point of keeping in touch?" she said. Oh, Goddess, forgive me for doing this to him.

"Morgan. Please. It's been almost two years. Why did you break up with me? I love you," he said pleadingly, and it was all she could do not to burst into tears.

"Because I don't love you. I never have," she said. He stared at her, knowing she was lying. Then he pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a wad of twenties. He shoved them into Morgan's hand. It was nearly three hundred dollars.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. He shrugged.

"I don't want you working in a place like this. You said you were low on money. That's all I have on me, but if you come back to my place, I'll write you a check."

Morgan glared at him then stuffed the money into his coat pocket. "I'm not your charity case," she whispered. Then a thought occurred to her. "And I'm definitely not your hooker," His face took on a hurt, shocked expression. He reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"No, you're not. Morgan, I don't care what you say, but I love you and I'm not letting you work here."

Morgan stared at him. She loved him and wanted him, and the fact that he still loved her and worried and cared about her crushed her. _Oh, god, Morgan. You can't_._ She told you what would happen, what she would do_...She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. He leaned down, and on instinct, she went on tip toe as his arms went around her waist and he kissed her passionately. Yes, she thought, yes, yes, yes! When they pulled apart, he pulled off his coat, and handed it to her. She put it on and felt tiny and, well, naked underneath it.

Hunter went back inside real quick to tell Killian they were leaving, and when he came back out he took Morgan's cigarette from her, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it, then gave her a stern look.

"Tobacco isn't good for your senses. It dulls smell, taste, and you're ability to cast your senses. I highly recommend you quit." He said.

She stared at him. She had really been enjoying that cigarette. "Don't I have a choice in quitting?" she asked. He grinned.

"Of course not," he said. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear, "Besides, you taste better when you don't smoke."

They got into his car, a gorgeous black Mustang that Morgan instantly fell in love with. She silently wondered where Hunter had gotten all of this money. He kept glancing at her.

"What?" she finally asked. He smiled, and reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I've missed you. It's nice to see your face. You've gotten even more beautiful, love." He said, and Morgan felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Umm, it's just make-up, Hunter." She said. His face was solemn and his sea green eyes were a mottled shade of gray in the darkness of his car.

He brought her hand to his lips. She shivered, and felt the sudden urge to cry, but she swallowed hard and willed away the tears that were threatening to fall. Oh, Goddess, she missed him so much, and she was embarrassed that just sitting next to him and holding his hand turned her on. Oh, Morgan, how freaking stupid are you? She asked herself. You can't. This is bad. This isn't a good idea.

Yes, it is…how long has it been? Almost five months since you last had sex… you know you want him, she thought. No other guy can do to you what he can, none of them know how. He did though…he was the one to show her how, he was her first, he was the only one she had ever experimented with. She felt her desire growing stronger, making her stomach flutter. She noticed the speed picked up. She glanced at him and felt a rush of emotion. He was feeling them same thing, she knew. She smiled. He saw her, and his face flushed slightly.

Being British, she knew, he had grown up where people were fairly reserved when it came to sex and relationships. Hunter had always been very reserved in particular, but Morgan knew how to get around that, she knew how to bring out the passionate, sensual side of him. And when she did, they both knew that there was no stopping it.

He pulled off an exit, into a classier part of town she never really went to. He pulled into the driveway of an expensive condominium. She wondered why he had a condo here. He didn't live here…or did he?

"We're forming a base here," he explained, answering her unasked question. "So that means I stay here long enough to get everything in order, which could possibly take a year or more," oh my God. A year. Part of her heart expanded with happiness, whilst the other screamed out in agony…oh, Jesus, I'm being torn in two.

They climbed out and made their way up Hunter's front walk. Automatically, his arm went around her waist, and she didn't protest. It felt sweet and normal. The second Hunter had closed the door, though, their arms went around each other, and they kissed deeply, pressing hard against each other. Morgan felt a rush of delight at the familiarity of him, his scent, his taste, cinnamon tea, of course, and the way he touched her. Hunter's hands slid underneath the jacket, and his hands were feeling her waist, he caressed her breasts, and she sighed.

She reached up and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt, which she began to slowly unbutton. His hands roamed down to her ass, and he squeezed hard. She gently pulled her mouth away from his and smiled shyly at him. He grinned. He pushed her against the wall, and she could feel he was hard. She pressed herself against him as he kissed a line of warmth her neck, right below her ear.

"How long has it been?" he breathed in her ear. She giggled nervously and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, which were broad and toned, his arms strong and well muscled. She ran her hands over his muscular chest, and her breath caught as she felt him get harder. She looked into his eyes, clouded with desire and love. She shrugged his coat off.

"Too long," she whispered back. He reached down and pulled her leg around him, and pressed his hips harder against hers, watching her face. She moaned slightly, and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down and slanted her mouth against his. She tried to be rough, but he kept the kiss slow and wouldn't let her undo his pants. He kept pressing against her and teasing her, and she felt herself growing frustrated. She needed him, and soon. She couldn't handle foreplay, not right now. She needed him, now. She mentally recited a weak binding spell, and because he obviously couldn't think very straight, due to the fact that all the blood had left his head, he was physically frozen for several seconds. Long enough for Morgan to undo his zipper and push his pants and boxers down.

Suddenly he regained control over his body and raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled innocently at him and bit her lip.

"That's misuse of magick," he said, his voice low and husky. "An abuse of power." She slowly ran her hand down his cheek, down his neck, down his chest, down his side, and inched it lower and lower. She felt him shiver and licked her lips.

"Your point is?" she asked teasingly.

"As a member of the New Charter and as an ex Seeker, it's my job to report thinks like that, to take action."

Morgan ran the tip of her tongue along the curve of his ear.

"Take action?" she asked hotly.

"Yes," he said, and his voice sounded slightly shaky.

"Hmm. So you mean like, arrest me?" she asked. "Would handcuffs be involved?" she whispered, and then she began to kiss his neck. My turn to tease, she thought. His hands tightened around her waist.

"Do you think just because you're practically naked and seducing me that I won't do anything about you misusing your power?"

"Yes," she breathed. He grinned.

"You're absolutely right." He laughed. She knew it was a turn on for him when she used her magick on him during sex or right before it, when she bent his will to her own. When he was forced to wait, while she teased him and he couldn't do anything about it for several very long moments.

He stepped out of his pants and knickers and led her to the bedroom, where she lay down on her back on the large, soft bed. She smiled as she watched Hunter's eyes roam over her body, completely naked except for her tiny black thong. He leaned over her and kissed her gently, his hair, which had gotten way longer than it had ever been before, tickled her forehead and cheek.

She held her breath as his hand slipped inside of her thong and gently pushed it down. He pulled it all the way off, and starting at her ankles, slid his hands up the inside of her legs. She couldn't breathe, and her heart was going like crazy. He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs, and then his body was above hers.

"Hunter," she breathed. She needed him inside of her…it had been so long. She knew if she could have him, she would never want anything else. "Please,"

He looked at her and lowered his hips slightly so he brushed against her, hot and hard. She thrusted her hips upward, but he pulled his hips further away.

"Please what?" he asked, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"You know what," she muttered. He could no longer hold back a smile.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I think you need to tell me,"

"Please, Hunter. I need you,"

"You need me? How so?" he asked, and Morgan could tell from the mischievous gleam in his clear, beautifully green eyes that he was enjoying this.

"Please, baby, I need you," she breathed.

"Tell me," he said. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, but still wanting to tease her, pulled them away very quickly, after they had barely touched.

"Hunter," she begged him, her voice a raspy whisper. "I can't take it. Please,"

Apparently he couldn't stand it anymore, either, because he entered her roughly, and she gasped. Oh, God, yes, she thought. "Mmm," she moaned against his lips.

She ran her hands over his face, through his hair, over his chest, and over his back as they moved together, both breathing hard and letting out little gasps and groans of pleasure as they did so.

"I love you so much, Morgan," Hunter breathed against her neck, which he was kissing, sounding very out of breath. With those words, Morgan felt reality hit her hard. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was going to hurt both of them…everything was quiet except for the gentle sound of the bed's springs and Hunter's fast breathing. Oh, Goddess. Oh well, I've already screwed up, she thought.

"I love you, too," she whispered, then took his beautiful, sculptured face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. "I always will."


	3. Dissapointed Happiness

**Chapter 2:**

Hunter Niall's eyes fluttered open, and he was slightly disappointed to see that the sun was just starting to come up. He wanted it to still be dark, he wanted to kiss her gently, wake her up and make love to her again and again. He couldn't get enough of her, and last night had been wonderful. It had been over a year since the last time he had had her, since the last time he had had sex.

Of course, he knew she had. She had ended their relationship almost two years ago and probably didn't see going to bed with other guys as being disloyal. But he felt that it was wrong to sleep with other women, when he couldn't give them his heart, not completely, anyway. Morgan was his soul mate, his other half, and he loved her completely. Of course, he had tried to give other women a chance, but he just couldn't.

He looked at Morgan as she turned over, still asleep. She was so beautiful. Without thinking, he leaned over her and kissed her gently. Her eyes opened, her beautiful, big, brown eyes, and she smiled at him and stretched. He watched the shape of her body move under his thin, cotton sheets. Oh, Morgan. Why? Why did you leave me? I know you still love me. Why? Why won't you just tell me? He had so many questions, but he didn't have the balls to ask them. He kissed her again.

"Good morning to you, too," she whispered. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply, over and over again. He slid his hand in between her legs, and she shivered. "Mmm," she moaned against his lips. He felt his dick growing hard as her hand tentatively touched him. She gently bit his lip and he smiled.

He rolled over on top of her and let his hands roam over her body, feeling her soft, warm skin, her curves. He pressed he body down against the mattress with his own, pressing his hips hard against hers. He kissed her neck, inhaling the floral scent of her perfume, tickling her skin with the tip of his tongue. Her breathing became shallow, and he loved it. He loved being able to do this to her. When he made love to her, he took pride in the fact that he could pleasure her so much; he was determined to make her scream out his name. He didn't care if he finished or not, though Goddess knew he always did, it was impossible for him not to with her.

She wrapped her legs around him, urging him closer. He lowered himself so that his hips were below hers, and he entered her, but unlike last night, he was gentle, careful. Last night had been more urgent, rough, in the need they had for each other, the hunger they had had for the other's body. It had been almost violent. But now Hunter was determined to make it loving and sweet; comforting.

Maybe, he thought, maybe if I can please her enough, she'll want to be with me again... Was that why she had left me? Am I a bad lover? Oh, Goddess. Please don't let her think I'm a bad lover, he begged silently. Let her want me, want this again… Then he forced himself to stop thinking, and let himself become lost in her eyes, entangled in her legs, and her silky, long brown hair.

Hunter opened his eyes, and glanced at the clock. 11:19 am. He never slept in this late. He felt her move in her sleep next to him. Oh. That's right. I had a very busy night…and morning, he thought, and grinned to himself. He quietly slipped out of his bed, so as not to wake her. She had certainly earned her rest.

He got into the shower, leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and let the hot water beat down on his body. He felt relaxed in a way unfamiliar to him…he smiled as he realized he only felt this way with her. Maybe things would be different now, maybe she would travel around with him. He wanted nothing more than to have her hand in his when the planes took off, than to wake up with her head on his shoulder. Maybe.

Sighing, he turned the water off and climbed out, not caring that the linoleum floor was being flooded by the water that fell off his body, which felt heavy and satisfied for the first time in maybe over a year. He shook his head, sending tiny droplets of water flying. Time to get back to work, he told himself as he wrapped a soft, white terry towel around his waist.

He tiptoed back into his bedroom and grabbed some clean underwear, a white button up shirt, and his slacks. As he slowly pulled the door shut, he remembered his socks… and his shoes.

"Damn it," he muttered. He slowly crept back in, and as he held a clean pair of socks in between his teeth, his arms being full, he couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds. Please, he begged silently. Please be here when I get back.

"Where have you been, Niall? You bring me all the way here from Scotland to sit here and re-read a bloody ocean of notes hung over? I thought there was something of more importance than this," Killian growled as Hunter walked into the coffee shop they had agreed on. He did look hung over. Not unhappy, though. Hunter grinned at him as he settled into his seat.

"Well, you know, a man has to have his priorities," Hunter said as the waitress approached their table.

"What can I get you today?" she asked cheerfully. Hunter smiled up at her, she was a pretty girl, sixteen or seventeen, with blond hair piled sloppily on top of her head, and freckles sprinkled over her face. She was very skinny, thinner than Morgan had been at that age…and shorter. She kind of reminded Hunter of Alwyn when she was younger. He hadn't seen his sister in a while and missed her.

"The most caffeinated thing you have," he said wryly. He felt exhausted. From jet lag and, well, in all honesty, Morgan.

She grinned. "Of course," she said. "I'll be right back with that." Then she spun around and practically skipped to the kitchen. Hunter groaned. He wasn't in the mood for such cheeriness, though he hid it well. He wanted to go home, strip down, and snuggle up in bed with Morgan for the rest of the day.

He looked up at Killian, who was examining him carefully. Who would've thought they would end up business partners? He and Killian had practically hated each other when they'd met, but ever since Hunter had stripped Ciaran MacEwan, Killian and Morgan's father, of his power, Killian had learned to be more responsible and was more at ease with people than Hunter had ever been. He was intelligent, powerful, and a good guy once he set aside his partying. Plus, he was an undeniable link to Morgan. Hunter felt a pang of guilt as he thought that. Killian had been a good friend and co-worker.

"What?" he asked as Killian's unwavering gaze stayed on him.

"Priorities." he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes?" Hunter said, keeping his gaze.

"So it's your priority to bang my sister?" he asked quietly. Hunter stared at Killian in shock. To have him say that, assume that sex was all he wanted…

"I didn't say that."

"Maybe not with words," Killian replied. "Don't do that to her. She's been through enough, Hunter. Don't hurt her anymore."

Hunter's jaw almost dropped. "Hurt her? How the hell am I hurting her?"

Killian shook his head. "Niall, you're getting thick."

"What?"

"Just stop. Leave her be. Don't use her to get your rocks off." Just then the waitress came back with Hunter's drink and just kind of stared at him before setting it down. Oh, great, Hunter thought, and grimaced.

"Here's your drink, sir." She mumbled quietly and hurried off. Killian laughed.

"Even she agrees!"

"No, she probably thinks I'm some kind of bloody rapist or something. You're a god damn idiot, MacEwan," Hunter growled, then took a sip of his drink which he nearly chocked on because it was so strong… straight, black, strong, strong coffee. "Ugh. Hopefully it'll be worth it." He muttered. "And I'm not using Morgan."

"What is it, then? What would you call it? Every time you see her, you do her, and then the next day one of you runs off. It's not a relationship anymore, Niall. You're only hurting yourselves by doing this…I can't take her bloody crying anymore, over you. Frankly, I don't think you're really worth it."

Hunter sat there, staring out the window at the cold yet sunny day, sipping his coffee, trying to process what Killian had just said. Morgan cried over him? She missed him? She thought he was worth it…even though Killian didn't seem to think so.

"What do you mean, crying?"

Killian sighed. "She loves you, you thick-skulled prat." He paused and looked slightly uncomfortable. "She misses you. Don't tell her I told you this. I was sworn to secrecy. I don't know why. Everyone knows. It's obvious."

"Then why did she break up with me?" Hunter asked, frustrated.

"I don't know. But she hates herself for it."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Just that. My life is just…shit. No better way to put it, really."

"Ah. I'm sorry, Niall. You're a good guy. You deserve better."

"Do I?" Hunter asked. "Maybe it's karma. All the witches I've stripped, the people I've threatened, I helped kill Belltower and Blair . Obviously I cause Morgan so much pain. My brother…" he trailed off, the pain of Linden's death still weighing heavily on his shoulders. "Maybe I don't deserve better."

"You don't hurt Morgan intentionally, I know that. And as for Cal and his whore of a mother…you and Morgan did everyone a big favor there. Same with Da and the rest of those dumb asses you stripped. They were the ones stupid enough to let themselves get caught. No, you definitely deserve better."

The two of them sat there in silence, both appreciative of their understated friendship. Finally, Hunter spoke.

"Let's get to it, then." He said, shuffling through a stapled stack of papers one of his underlings, Dave Johnson, had turned in. "Bloody hell. I think Johnson has something up his ass," he muttered as he read over the ridiculously strict suggestions he had written.

Killian was silent. Hunter looked up to see the skinny waitress staring at him again, the little leather bill book in her hands. Her brown eyes were huge.

Hunter grinned at her.

"Hello, there." He said. She blushed and handed him the bill. Attatched to it was a small note. Hunter felt heat rise to his cheeks as he read it, then grinned and leaned forward, closer to Killian.

"Oh, Goddess, listen to this. 'Hey, baby. You can get your rocks off anytime with me. Jamie.' And she left her cell phone number." He said in astonishment.

Killian started cracking up. "That's hilarious. Maybe you should give it a go, then. See, you have no problem getting a woman. Why do you need Morgan?"

"That Jamie…she's little girl, Killian. And…" he paused, and looked a Killian carefully. "That's bloody illegal. Now Morgan…Morgan's a woman. And I love her, MacEwan. I'm not going to give up on her."

"Did you get my note?" he heard a soft, young voice whisper behind him. He looked up to see the waitress, Jamie.

"I'm sorry, lass. But I'm too old for you. And I'm involved with someone, currently." He said, and Killian snickered.

"Involved. That's a good word for it, Niall." He said, and Hunter glared at him. He smiled awkwardly at the girl.

"Sorry," he said. He handed her the money, and stood up. "Killian, I think I'll be on my way. Neither of us feels all too great, I think. Tomorrow?"

"Ta. Tomorrow. Later, Hunter." He said, then, winking at the waitress, excused himself. Hunter walked very briskly out the other exit door, and sped off.

"Morgan?" he called, smiling, as he closed the front door. He walked into the kitchen, and found a note scribbled on the back of an envelope. "Damn it!" he growled, then crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan. Then he went and plopped down onto his bed and crashed. What shit my life is, he thought before he drifted off to sleep. Shit, shit, shit. Shit.


	4. Ring Ring

**Chapter 3:**

A smile rising to her face, Morgan opened her eyes and stretched. She buried her face in his pillow, breathing in his scent. She sat up and, not bothering to cover herself, walked into the front room. He wasn't there or in the kitchen, and when she cast her senses, he wasn't anywhere close by. Her heart sank.

"Of course. Work. Hunter," she sighed. "You left without saying goodbye." She finished sadly. He probably expected her to still be asleep when he got back. Still naked under his sheets. Maybe Killian was right, she thought, remembering previous conversations with her brother.

Every time they saw each other, Hunter wanted sex. Of course, he always said he loved her, but he never begged her to go back to him, he didn't really complain. Not since she had broken up with him. And she always went to bed with him. She never said no. She couldn't. She loved him and wanted him, and when they started, they couldn't stop. They didn't want to. She didn't want to.

Then Hunter's phone rang, and Morgan gasped as she realized who it was. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. How many times do I have to warn you?" came the soft, French accented voice.

"We're not together, Justine. I'm just saying hi. You never said we couldn't be friends," Morgan said quietly.

"Too friendly."

"What do you mean 'too friendly'?"

"I scryed for him last night, and I saw. You little whore, I saw you fucking him. I heard you tell him you loved him."

"Do you expect me to lie?"

"Get out of there. Or Hunter may not come home, he may just happen to drive the wrong way on the road, or perhaps drown in the bay," she laughed, a cheerful sound that Morgan found disturbing.

"Don't," she said weakly. "Please don't hurt him. Please," Morgan said, blinking back the tears.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to," Justine growled defensively. "That's the power of having someone's true name, sweetheart." She finished, her voice soft and sweet again. She heard Justine's tea kettle whistle. She hoped the bitch choked on it and died a slow painful death.

"I…I can't leave right now. Hunter drove me."

"Then I guess you're hitch hiking. Get the hell out of his house, now. Hmm, he's in his car right now. Oh, look, a big eighteen wheelers coming up behind his little black mustang…a mustang's a very small car, Morgan. He wouldn't survive, I don't think. And if he did, he'd probably be paralyzed, unable to move or speak for the rest of his life. And you wouldn't be able to take care of him, would you? No, I don't think I would want you to. Or maybe I would let you, just because it would kill you to see him like that…" she laughed like it was a very appealing idea. Morgan felt nauseous.

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"Get out," Justine hissed. Then she hung up.

Oh, Goddess, don't let her hurt him, Morgan thought, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Oh, God. No, no, no. Please be okay, my love. She ran into his room and stole one of his tee shirts and a pair of his sweat pants, which were way too big on her. She didn't care. She couldn't risk him getting hurt. She went into his kitchen and searched around for something to write on then found an old envelope and a pen. She scribbled a quick not on it.

_Hunter- I can't do this. I don't love you, and last night was a mistake. I borrowed some of your clothes. I'll give them to Killian. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you…but I can't change the fact that I don't love you. Find someone else. Natalie's single. She likes you. I'm sorry. Bye…_

_-Morgan_

Morgan. Just plain Morgan. Not 'love, Morgan,' not 'yours, Morgan,' not 'sincerely, Morgan'. Just Morgan. Almost hysterical, she picked up the phone and called Bree, who answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she asked perkily.

She took a deep breath. "Bree? It's Morgan…"

"Morgan! You sound like you're crying," she said carefully.

"Umm, I have been. I need you to come pick me up,"

"Where are you?" she asked, concerned. Morgan searched around until she found Hunter's address. She gave it to Bree, and they hung up.

Morgan went into Hunter's room and looked through his dresser drawer. Sure enough, there it was. A picture of them in San Francisco, two and a half years ago. She felt more tears escape her eyes. She was keeping this. She had lost her copy a few months ago. She knew Hunter had more pictures of her. He wouldn't miss this one, she lied to herself. Oh, yeah, he won't miss it, that's why he keeps it right here tucked away safe next to his bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Bree's BMW, which she had fondly named Breezy in their junior year of high school, pulled up in front of Hunter's place. Morgan almost ran to get in. Bree looked beautiful, even though she was only wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Her make-up was perfect and her minky hair shiny and smooth. She looked at Morgan, interested.

"Whose place is this?" she asked. Morgan sighed.

"Hunter's." she whispered. Bree's eyes widened, and she took in the clothes.

"He's moved back here?"

"For a while, I guess."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. Morgan, did you…?"

"Yes."

"I thought you guys broke-"

"We did."

"Okay. So, where are your clothes?"

Morgan groaned and closed her eyes. "Later, Bree. I'll explain everything later."

She was going to have a hard time. Bree didn't know about her little side job. She couldn't. Bree had been brought up in a very, very classy neighborhood and with a lot of money and had always looked down on people like that. How was Morgan supposed to tell her that her best friend worked as a stripper? It wouldn't go down well. It wouldn't go down well at all.

"Okay," Bree said. She turned on the radio and they drove back to Bree's apartment in silence. Oh, Goddess. How much longer could she stand this? She wondered as she looked down at the picture of her and Hunter. In it, the sun was shining, and his arms were around her waist. They both looked so happy, so in love. Morgan put on Bree's spare pair of sunglasses so she wouldn't see her cry.


	5. New Charter

**Chapter 4:**

Hunter groaned as he walked into the building that had been rented as the base in New York. Goddess, it was small. You would've thought Kent and Robert would've put more effort into a bigger place.

"Hunter!" came Kent Turner's voice.

He was older than Hunter, his senior by maybe twenty-five years or so. He was short, with graying reddish-brown hair, and light blue eyes that were surrounded by faint wrinkles. He always wore a smile, and was one of the friendlier people Hunter had to work with. He had been a sub elder for the old council, and when Hunter and a handful of people had come to speak with him about the International Council of Witches' mishaps and misdirected priorities, he had agreed with them from the start and had offered right off the bat to help with the New Charter.

"Kent, my good man, how are you?" Hunter asked, forcing himself to sound happy or something along the lines of it. He would not let himself be sucked back into the black hold of depression he had been in for the past weeks. Kent chuckled and patted Hunter on the back.

"I won't lie, I've had worse times. New York is proving to be just as interesting as you said. These old bones haven't had much fun in recent years, nor much excitement. It's a great feeling, being of use again, instead of just proofreading protocols and reports. I never imagined I could possibly miss the footwork, but I admit that I did."

Hunter smiled at him. "That's good. I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, Kent."

Kent frowned slightly. "I take it you're not?"

"I am, I am. Just…I've just been tired. So much to do, so little time... you know how that goes."

"You should know by now that it's of no use to lie to a witch, Giomanach."

"Too true. I suppose being back here just brings back painful memories."

Kent nodded sympathetically.. "Sgath." He said.

Well, there's that, too, Hunter thought. But he just nodded. Not many really knew about him and Morgan. Not his co workers, at least. And what good would it do, to admit he was depressed because of an ex girlfriend? None whatsoever. So he just decided to keep his mouth shut. Better to be safe than sorry.

Hunter spent the rest of the day answering questions, explaining ideas, debating on things. But he wasn't really there, and he didn't put his heart into it as he usually did. He usually loved his work, took pride in it. But he couldn't, not today. Oh, God, Niall. You're pathetic, he told himself. Over a bloody woman. Who you love and who won't take you back. What is wrong with you? He scolded himself.

"Niall?" Killian asked. Hunter blinked a few times as he came back into reality. The reality in which he was supposed to be explaining the new restrictions on the binding and stripping of magickal power. "Off in you're own little world, then?"

Hunter cleared his throat and shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable in front of his colleagues. He didn't want to do this right now. "Right, um, sorry about that."

"Whatever. Now, what were you saying about my suggestions?" asked Dave Johnson, the prude underling. Hunter stared at him for a few moments before remembering.

"Well, to be honest, they are ridiculous. We're trying to make the laws less strict, not more so. We're trying to prevent the statistics from going up."

"But they will go up, don't you understand? Are you too thick to see that the more lenient you are, the worse the situations can get?"

"Sometimes we all need to be a bit lenient."

"Why, so more people can practice dark rites and go unpunished?"

"Did I say that?" Hunter growled, feeling his temper rise.

"You might as well have."

"Excuse me, but when did you suddenly earn the right to speak to your employer like that, underling?" Killian asked coolly. Dave turned to stare at him. Killian narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Johnson, you are excused until further notice."

"Am I?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you are. Your pompous, arrogant attitude is not needed nor wanted in this office, or, more specifically, this meeting. You are excused. If you don't fancy that, we can have you completely excluded."

"MacEwan, are you threatening to fire me?"

"Why, yes, I believe I am." He looked up at Hunter. "Niall, what do you think?"

Hunter leaned against the whiteboard he had just been writing on. He looked at Johnson. "I think he's been excused." He watched the muscle twitching in Dave's jaw. "Until further notice, from either Killian or myself. Good day, Mr. Johnson."

Dave, his face turning red with anger, stood up and roughly shrugged on his tweed coat. "Bloody prats," he mumbled as he stalked down the hall. Hunter groaned.

"Well, I think that's enough for this evening. We'll pick it up tomorrow morning, say around ten-ish?" suggested Kent. Hunter shot him a look of thanks and he nodded in reply.

"I agree." Killian piped in, and they all said their goodbyes.

Hunter climbed into his car, and turned on the radio, annoyed slightly by the difference in music here in America. He cringed as he came upon a hip hop song. He just left it, though, because he couldn't quite believe the lyrics.

"With the body of a Goddess, out of all the girls she be the hottest," the man on the radio sang. "I'm in love with a stripper,"

He laughed. He couldn't help but laugh at it…it was so ironic. He turned it up.

"I'm in love with a stripper," he sang along. It was so true. "Oh, God. What is wrong with me?" he mumbled to himself.

He walked into his kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a nice, cold beer. He chugged it, and grabbed another. He kicked off his pants and shoes, and just left them lying there on the floor. Right as he was about to plop down on the couch, though, his phone rang. He let the machine get it.

"Hey, Hunter, it's Sky. I know you're there, so-" he leapt off the couch and lunged for the phone.

"I'm here," he said breathlessly. She laughed.

"What have you been doing? You sound all out of breath," she said, making him grin. He took the phone and plopped back down on the couch.

"I ran for the phone when I heard it was you," he explained.

"Heard? You didn't sense it?"

He hesitated. "I just downed a beer," he admitted.

She was silent a moment. She knew. "You saw Morgan."

He cringed. "Aye."

"What happened?" she asked stiffly.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"You had sex, didn't you?" she asked bluntly. He was silent. "Did you?"

"Yes." He admitted, not liking this conversation so far.

"Hunter…you can't keep doing this to yourself. Every time you two… sleep together, you depress yourself. Just end it, already. Try someone else, maybe."

"Sky, don't you understand? There isn't anyone else. I love her, she's my muirn beatha dan. No one can replace her, no one can touch what I feel for her."

"Maybe she's not. I don't think she would have broken up with you if she was, Giomanach." She said quietly.

"One minute she says she doesn't love me, and it's easy to see she's lying. Then she admits it, and almost immediately she takes it back. Like she's scared."

"So she does love you?"

"Yes, I believe she does."

"Then why does she hurt the both of you?"

Hunter sighed. "That's the question, isn't it? I've spent over two years wondering, and I still can't figure it out."

"I'm sorry, Hunter." She said after a long silence. Then she made an effort to change the subject. "So how's work, then? Everything going good?"

"Well, Killian and I suspended Johnson today," he said.

"Ugh."

"I know. Johnson's a little bugger."

"No, not him. Well, him, too. I was actually making that noise in reference to Killian. How is the little prick?"

"My, my. Someone is in the mood for profanities."

"Damn straight."

Hunter laughed. "Well, he's been pretty good. He wants me to stop seeing Morgan, too." There it was. The subject had been brought back up.

"Well, then, he's proven to not be a complete imbecile." She sighed. "Hunter. Do what you need to do. No one else can decide what path you take."

"I know. It's hard, though. I…" he sighed again. "Sky, I love her. I need her back in my life. She was the only one besides you I could really talk to, who really knew me. She kept me sane." He looked down at the two empty beer cans and his clothes strewn over the floor, and then at the garbage that desperately needed to be taken out.

"I'm a mess right now, Athar. I'm scared at what I'm becoming."

"Oh, Hunter. Do you want me to come there? I'm sure Raven wouldn't mind me leaving her alone for a week or so, she's bloody busy with work."

Hunter shook his head, even though she couldn't see it. "No, that's alright. I'll get my shit straight on my own. I need to. But thanks, anyway, Sky."

"No problem."

"So, how's Raven?"

"So-so. Great in bed, not so great out of it," she said, and Hunter felt a slight interest, then remembered that this was Sky, and pushed the image out of his head.

"Did you really need to share that?"

"No, not really." She said, laughing. Hunter heard Raven say something in the background. "Everything okay?"

"Um, Hunter, Raven's just got in. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later, then."

"Okay, bye, Huntie. Sleep tight,"

"Toodles," he said sarcastically, and they both laughed and hung up. He got up and grabbed another beer.


	6. Sick

**Chapter 5:**

Morgan woke up feeling nauseated. She lurched out of bed and ran to her sister's bathroom, and bent over the toilet. She puked. Mary K. came in, still in her pajamas, and looked at her sister in horror.

"Morgan, are you alright?" she asked, kneeling next to her, pulling her long hair out of her face, her large brown eyes warm with concern.

"Oh, God," she muttered miserably. She fought the tears welling up in her eyes, but her self restraint was broken as she vomited again. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Her sister wrapped her arms around her.

"Morgan?" she prompted. "Do you want me to call mom?"

"Um, yeah. Could you?" Morgan asked faintly. She felt awful. Maybe her mom could bring her some soup, like she used to when she was a kid. She watched her sister walk down the hall to her room to get her phone.

Morgan had been staying her for a few days, trying to avoid being home. She didn't want to be there if Hunter showed up. She hadn't seen him in almost three months, but she felt him thinking about her. She couldn't risk seeing him…it was too dangerous.

She tried to stand up, and she succeeded, but barely. She looked in the mirror. She looked pale, and…well, puffy, like she had gained weight.

"Mom wants me to take you to the doctor, she say's she'll meet us there." Mary K. said, shrugging on her jacket. She handed Morgan her sweatshirt. She followed her younger sister out to her car, a little grey Nissan. Mary K. turned on the radio and sang along.

"You've been sick for a while." She said softly, taking Morgan's hand. Morgan, still fighting back tears, nodded.

"Yeah."

"How long, exactly?"

"A few weeks."

"Weeks? Jesus. Do you have the flu or something?"

"Maybe. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately."

"Hmm. Well, we'll get you all better, okay?"

Morgan smiled at her pretty sister. She was so optimistic. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Mary K. pulled into prompt care and helped Morgan inside. She went the desk clerk and checked Morgan in and then went and sat down next to her.

"They said it's about a ten minute wait. Not bad," she said.

"Ugh. I hope they can give me something for the throwing up. I can't take it anymore. It's been…" she opened her mouth to say two weeks, then it hit her. It hadn't been two weeks. It had been two months. She had never been this sick before. "Way too long. It's disgusting." She said.

Mary K. looked sympathetic. "I know. I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault. I blame my immune system."

Mary K. smiled slightly.

A woman nurse came out with a clipboard in her hand. She was African American, young, with straightened black hair and huge dark eyes. Even in her uniform, you could tell she had a nice body. She was very pretty, and Morgan felt slightly intimidated.

"Morgan Rowlands?" She called. Morgan stood up.

"Stay here for when mom gets here. I'll be quick," she told her sister, then followed the nurse, who smiled at her.

She took Morgan's temperature, checked her weight, she had gained almost ten pounds, and checked her pulse. Everything showed up normal…except her weight. Oh well, she wasn't really complaining. Everyone gains weight sometimes.

"Sorry, but I have to ask you some personal questions," the nurse said as Morgan sat down on the little bed thingy.

She nodded.

"Do you smoke?"

"I just quit recently."

"Good for you," she said. "I'm trying out the patch right now."

"Really? I just quit cold turkey." She said. "It sucked, but it worked."

"Lucky. I tried. Couldn't do it," she laughed. "I broke down and stole a pack of my boyfriends Marlboros. He had just bought a carton and left them there, to taunt me."

"I'm sorry. Well, good luck. I know it's not easy."

She snorted. "That's an understatement. But thanks," she looked down at the clipboard. "Are you currently sexually active?"

"Um, off and on."

"Okay," the nurse said, scribbling that down. "And when was your last menstrual cycle?" she asked.

Morgan quit breathing.

"Um," she said, trying to control herself. Think, she told herself. Think. Oh, Goddess. Over three months ago. Oh, God. No.

"Is there any way I could take a pregnancy test?" she asked quietly. The nurse's eyebrows went up slightly and she nodded.

"Sure thing. Let me go get one. I'll be right back," she said, then disappeared out of the room. Morgan felt herself get goose bumps. Every thing showed to be normal, yet she was constantly nauseous.

She might be pregnant.

She bit her lip, refusing to panic until she knew for sure. The nurse came back, and handed her a little box.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to your right," she said.

"Thank you," Morgan mumbled and practically ran down the hall. She got into the bathroom, and followed the directions. It said to wait for five minutes. She paced the little bathroom nervously. "Oh, Goddess. Please," she whispered. She checked her watch. Then she looked down at the test, and burst into tears.

It was positive.

She walked back into the small office, where the nurse was waiting. She saw Morgan's face and nodded in sympathy. Morgan sat down and the nurse handed her a little box of tissues.

"It was positive?" she asked gently. Morgan nodded. "Do you know who the father is?" she asked. Morgan nodded again.

"My…my ex. We ran into each other a few months ago, and…" she trailed off. To her surprise, the nurse hugged her.

"Wow. I'm sorry," she said. Morgan blew her nose.

"So I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." There. She said it. And it only made her cry harder. Oh, God. Pregnant! What was she going to do?


	7. Daddy's Eyes

**Chapter 6:**

Hunter woke up suddenly, sweaty and panicked. He couldn't explain why, but he knew it was Morgan. He climbed out of his bed and staggered into the kitchen. He got out a glass, and drank some water.

"Goddess," he murmured, rubbing his temples. He glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was a quarter after eight. "I can't take it anymore. I'm scrying," He said out loud, not really caring or taking notice to the fact that he was talking to himself.

He walked back into his room and got out his large, flat piece of obsidian, his leug. His scrying stone. He sat down cross legged on his bedroom floor and closed his eyes, sinking into a deep meditation.

Finally he opened his eyes, and stared into the stone. Focus, he thought. Focus.

Slowly, very slowly, an image appeared on the surface of the stone.

He saw Morgan, crying in a... a doctor's office? She looked hysterical, and a woman who was apparently a nurse, hugged her. Hunter felt his stomach tighten…What was wrong with Morgan? Why was she crying? And why did he have such a bad feeling about it?

**Six and a Half Months Later**

Hunter was walking to his car when suddenly, a sharp pain went through his body, causing him to fall over. He felt like a dagger was being twisted into his gut. He tried to sit up, but when he did, he threw up. It was late at night, and no one was around, and he was thankful. He wiped off his mouth, and blinked back stinging tears. He managed to crawl into his car, where he felt more sudden pain. He gritted his teeth. Then, suddenly, it was over. He realized he was sweating profusely and panting hard.

Then he understood.

Something was wrong.

Someone was in pain.

Morgan.

Despite the ridiculous hour, Hunter knocked loudly on the Rowlands's door. Morgan's adoptive father, Sean Rowlands, answered it, looking very awake, and Hunter realized he was putting on his jacket, and had his keys in his hands. He was on his way out. Morgan.

"Mr. Rowlands," Hunter began. Sean narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "You think you have the right to show your face here? Now?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, wide eyed.

Sean stared at him. "Fine. Follow me," he said. Hunter stared at him in confusion as he jumped in his car and turned on the engine. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He ran and jumped in his own car, and followed Mr. Rowlands. His heart sank and his stomach knotted up as he realized where he was going. The hospital.

He jumped out of his car and followed Sean quickly, and his eyes widened as he saw what part of the hospital they were in. Sean went up to a nurse and had a quick whispered conversation with her, and let him in the door. Hunter stood there, staring after him, until he saw the nurse was looking at him expectantly, holding the door open for him. He walked in quickly, and followed her down a long, sterile hallway.

What he saw next made him feel slightly dizzy. Morgan was lying in a hospital bed, a newborn infant in her arms. When she saw him, her face went as white as the sheets over her. Hunter's eyes drifted down to the baby, who was looking at him. The baby had his eyes.

Hunter fainted.

"Hunter?" a woman's voice asked. His eyes fluttered open to see Mary K., who was looming over him. Her face was drawn with worry. He sat up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so, thanks," he said. Then she slapped him… hard. "Ow! What was that for?" he demanded. He face was now burning with anger. She pointed to the room across the way.

"For that!" she said. Then he remembered. Morgan, holding a baby, in a hospital bed…he stared at Mary K.

"I-I…" he said. Those eyes…Oh, Goddess, the baby was his. "Is it mine?" he asked softly, not looking at Morgan's adoptive sister.

"Are you serious?" she asked. She sounded incredulous.

"Yes."

"She didn't tell you?"

Hunter looked at her now. "No, she didn't."

Mary K.'s expression softened. "Oh," was all she said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" he asked.

"It's a girl. Morgan named her Moira."

"That's beautiful," Hunter murmured.

"Baby's beautiful, too."

"Can I…can I see her?"

Mary K. smiled at him. "Of course," she said, and he followed her into the room. Morgan looked up at him, and threw a blanket over her shoulder. Hunter saw that she was breastfeeding the baby. His baby. His daughter. Morgan looked down at the baby.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly. Mary K. left the room.

"I felt it…I felt you go into labor." He said. He stepped closer and looked down at the baby, then turned his head quickly. He didn't want to invade Morgan's privacy.

She laughed. "Nothing you haven't seen or done before," Morgan said., but her heard her voice crack, and when he looked at her, he saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. He gently touched her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

She looked at him, and she was so, so beautiful. His heart hurt as he thought about how much he could have helped her while she was pregnant, how he could have taken her to those little class things for new parents, how he could have held her every night, talked to her full belly, getting his daughter used to his voice so that when she came, she would know he was her daddy. How he could have driven her to the hospital, how, if he had known, he could have held her hand as she brought their daughter into the world. He felt near tears at how much she had denied him.

"I…we're not together anymore, Hunter. It… it was a mistake. I forgot to do a conception spell that night…" she trailed off.

"Damn it, Morgan!" he hissed. "This is not about me and you! This is about my having a child and not knowing about it!"

"Why? Does it even matter? You're leaving soon, anyways. It's not like you're going to be able to help raise her. You have to go back to England." She said, and the way she said it broke his heart. She thought he didn't want the baby. How could she think that of him, that he wouldn't want to be a father to his child?

"I'm staying. I'm going to help."

"No, Hunter, you're not. It's not your responsibility." She said.

"Morgan," he whispered. He took her hand and kissed it. He came closer, and kissed her on the mouth. When he pulled away, she looked scared.

Then he felt it.

Someone was scrying for them. And that someone wasn't happy.


	8. Someone's Angry

**Chapter 7:**

Justine Courceau paced her living room furiously. That scheming, conniving little bitch! She had felt something odd in Hunter, and then she had scryed for Morgan, and she saw the little whore screaming in pain, which she liked, until she had noticed her full belly. She was pregnant, and giving birth. Then she saw the bastard child come out, saw its eyes. Its big, green eyes, just like its father's.

Then she had watched Hunter run into the room. His beautiful, sculptured face had gone dead white, and the poor thing had fainted. Then he had come back in, and seemed angry enough at Morgan, who, Justine had assumed from the way he was looking at the child to Morgan in amazement, hadn't told him. She seemed to have told him to go away, but the stupid man had kissed her. And she hadn't pulled away. Justine hated her. Hunter was not hers, he was Justine's! After all, she was the one who had his true name. She had total and complete power over him.

Except for the fact that she couldn't make him not love Morgan.

She had tried and tried, used endless spells with his true name, but she couldn't do it. He was just too in love with her. And Justine didn't like that, no, she didn't at all. So she threatened Morgan constantly, threatened to kill Hunter. And Morgan bought it. Of course, Justine would never kill him. She might hurt him, play with him a bit. But she wouldn't kill him. No, no, no. That wouldn't do at all.

Soon, when he wasn't so close to Morgan, where she couldn't run to his defense, Justine would seduce him with his true name, force him to be her lover. Well, her sex slave, at least. And then she'd make Morgan watch. And to watch your soul mate making love to another woman, sometimes that could hurt more than their death. Justine liked that idea, and she smiled to herself as she picked up one her cats that had been following her around as she paced.

"I'd better get back to work, then, huh, Jinxie?" she asked the cat softly as she scratched behind his ears. He let out a mew of agreement.

"Fine. Let them be for now…I have work to do,"


	9. A Happy Future?

**Chapter 8:**

Morgan stared at Hunter in horror. Justine knew about Moira, about her sweet, precious, little baby. No, oh, God, no. Hunter looked up and Morgan bit her lip as he frowned: he knew someone unfriendly was watching them. As soon as Hunter made the connection, though, Justine winked out.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He looked closely at Morgan. "Who was that?" he asked, in a don't-give-me-crap tone. Morgan cringed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she whispered. "And I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I've been forced not to. I have no choice. I'm not putting Moira in danger." She said, and his eyes narrowed instantly.

"Morgan…I can't take this anymore. Tell me, damn it. Tell me what's going on. I know there's something, I'm not blind. But I don't know what, and you need to tell me. If my daughter's in danger from someone, I need to know who. You need to tell me, love." He finished softly. Morgan wanted to tell him so badly it hurt.

"She's in danger by being around you. I'm in danger. You're life is in danger when you're with me, Hunter." She whispered, silent tears leaking out of her eyes. His face went pale. Then Morgan's heart clenched as his eyes welled up with tears. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and wrapped his arms around her and Moira, who had fallen asleep. Morgan rested her head on his shoulder, and he tightened his hold on her, while she struggled not to breakdown as she felt his tears on her skin.

"That's why you broke up with me," he said, his voice cracking.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Morgan, you need to tell me who."

"I-I can't." she sobbed into his shirt.

"Why not?"

"Because they will hurt you and possibly Moira. I can't risk that."

"Please, Morgan. Trust me,"

"I do. I trust you, Hunter, and I love you. So, so much."

"Then tell me."

"I told you I can't tell you who."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because they have you're true name," she whispered. She felt Hunter's pulse pick up and he pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"She has your true name."

"Fuck." He said. His eyes were so wide, Morgan could see white all around the green irises. He looked at the far wall, his face dead white in shock. Morgan couldn't begin to understand what he was feeling. Then he said, "You said 'she'."

"I did." Morgan's voice was nothing more than a croak.

"I never thought she'd seek revenge. But then again, she didn't seem the type to let things go." He whispered. Morgan stared at him…he knew?

"Hunter," she whispered.

"Justine." He said. His eyes narrowed. "I should have turned that bitch into the council when I had the chance. Instead, being the bloody prat I am, I just said she needed re-education. She should have had her powers stripped. I should have been the one to do it." His voice shook as he spoke, and Morgan couldn't tell if it was in anger or in fear. Probably both. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Fuck you, Courceau. I hope your bloody cats get run over," he said. Morgan couldn't help but laugh, despite their terrible situation. He looked at her in amazement. "I'm not kidding. She loves those stupid cats. I hope they all get killed, leaving her to die alone. All alone, Justine, you stupid whore. I'll kill myself before I'm with you." He said to the ceiling, his cheeks turning red with anger.

Morgan watched him intently. She could see how upset he was. She felt bad though, because she was feeling a selfish kind of relief…he couldn't be mad at her for this now that he knew. He suddenly kissed Morgan hard on the mouth, deeply. She felt her heart begin to race, and every nerve ending in her body thrum with pleasure at his touch, with his kiss.

When he pulled away from her, he had tears in his eyes again. He got up off the bed, and kneeled next to it. He took her hand in both of his, and .Morgan held her breath.

"I love you, so much, Morgan. You and Moira. You are my life, where ever you are, whatever you're doing. You bring the sun out when I'm around you, every time I see you, my heart expands with love and happiness. I need you with me, Morgan. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes." She whispered when she wanted to scream it. Mary K. peaked in. She was smiling. She had heard. And Morgan smiled right back.

Morgan's eye fluttered open to a relatively dark room, the light of dawn just starting to creep in through the hospital windows. She glanced over at Moira's little crib, then at Hunter, who was asleep in the big arm chair next to it. He had one of the baby blankets on his lap, and in his sleep was still holding a bottle. Morgan smiled. He would be a good daddy, and she would protect him from Justine. She wouldn't let her hurt her family, her baby or her future husband.

"Hunter," she whispered. "Hunter."

He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her, then groaned as he shifted uncomfortably in the big chair.

"Come here," she whispered, scooting over and making room for him on the narrow hospital bed. He grinned sleepily and climbed out of the chair, and made a face as his back popped.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. She smiled at him as he slipped his shoes off of his feet and slid under the covers with her. She snuggled against him, pressing her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if he'd never let go.


	10. Old Friends and a Busy Night

**Chapter 9:**

"What happened in here?" Hunter heard Morgan's father whisper. He kept his eyes closed and held Morgan closer to him.

"I don't know. Maybe the baby brought them back together." Mrs. Rowlands said. She walked closer to them and Hunter felt her push Morgan's hair back, she pulled the covers over him more, then she ruffled his hair. He wanted to smile, but he knew that if he did, she would know he was awake. Partially awake, anyways.

"I don't know why she would take him back after this. He should've been with her through out the pregnancy."

"Dad, he didn't know." came Mary K.'s voice.

"What?" Mary Grace and Sean asked her.

"Morgan broke up with him a few years ago. But obviously, every time they see each other…well, you know. They still love each other, a lot. As you can see," she paused, and Hunter knew she was smiling and felt her eyes on them. "But when she found out she was pregnant, she knew he'd been busy and they weren't together. So she didn't tell him."  
"That's horrible. So last night, when he came to the house,"

"He didn't know, dad."

"But he…he looked worried. He knew, I could see it."

"I think he knew something was happening with Morgan. He loves her so much, dad. I think he knew she was in pain. He was so shocked when he walked in, for God's sake, the poor guy passed out."

Mary Grace laughed. "I think you're right." She paused. "They do love each other. I hope they can work things out, now that Moira's here."

"Who knows? Maybe they'll even get married." Mary K. said, and Hunter smiled slightly. Morgan had told him she had heard.

Hunter heard the baby whimper slightly.

"Oh, hush, pumpkin," he heard Mrs. Rowlands coo. He heard her walk over to Moira and pick her up. "Let mommy and daddy spend some time together, and let them get some sleep. They're going to need it. Let's go get you a nice, warm bottle, honey."

He felt Morgan's family leave them room and close the door behind them. Morgan groaned and snuggled closer.

"Thank God," she breathed, then her mouth was on Hunter's, and they were kissing deeply. Hunter smiled against her lips.

"I didn't even realize you were awake," he murmured.

"I just woke up when Moira woke up. It was so weird…I actually felt her wake up, before I reached consciousness."

"Mmm. Your mom's taking care of her."

"I know." She said.

"So you're coming home with me later, right? You and Moira?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of anything else. You have a spare bedroom, right?" she asked as she pressed her body against his in a way that made him start to get light headed.

"Stop that." he said. She looked up at him questioningly. "Don't give me a hard on when your family could walk in at any given moment. That's the last thing I need to happen." He said seriously, but she laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…It's not like I didn't like it. But that's just the problem." He said, and he smiled at her, then kissed the tip of her nose. "And yes, I have an extra room. We'll set it up for Moira until I can get a house,"

"House?"

"Yes, love, house. What most people have. More space. My place was just meant for me. Now I have two more people to live with and hopefully more in the future." He said. She looked up at him.

"Are you saying you want more kids?" she asked.

"Yes, one day, if you do. Not right now, but maybe in the next few years."

"I think that sounds good."

"Me, too." He said, and he kissed her again. She pressed her body against his again, and twined her legs with his automatically. He felt himself grow hard, and Morgan felt it, too. She pulled her mouth away from his and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just…"

"I know," he breathed against her hair. She turned around, so her back was to him, and they just cuddled like that. She pressed her ass against him, and he playfully swatted at her.

"Stop that!" he laughed, holding her close still. "We'll have plenty of time for that later, love. Plenty of time."

"I hope so," she whispered. He felt so relaxed, so happy. Oh, Goddess, Morgan and my baby are moving in with me, he thought. Then it really hit him, and he grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" Morgan asked. Her voice low and husky, sending shivers down his spine.

"The fact that I have you, that we're together again." He answered honestly.

"Yeah, it's a nice thought. I didn't realize quite how much you missed me. I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault." He said grimly. He thought of Justine and her threats to Morgan. He wanted to hurt her…very badly. And that was something, coming from him.

"Hey, you're not hard anymore," Morgan said with a little laugh.

"No, I'm not. I thought about Justine."

"Ah." She said sadly. "Why is she so obsessed with you?"

"I don't know."

"You know, in a way, actually, this is all my, or, rather, my families fault."

Hunter stared at the back of her head in amazement. "What?"

"Just, if Maeve hadn't met Ciaran, then Ciaran wouldn't have sent the dark wave to Belwicket. And if the dark wave hadn't been sent to Belwicket, then neither of them would have ended up in New York. And then Selene wouldn't have really joined Amyranth, so she wouldn't have met your dad, wouldn't have had Cal, and wouldn't have sent the wave after your parents. Then you wouldn't have been a Seeker, and you wouldn't have met Justine, and we wouldn't have this huge mess."

Hunter just lie there in silence, contemplating this.

After a while, after he once again remembered his hatred at Morgan's birth father, he spoke. "Then I wouldn't have met you, because you wouldn't have existed. And that would be much worse. As much as your father screwed things up, he did one thing right."

"What's that?"

"You." He said, and he pulled her closer, and kissed the side of her neck. "I love you," he murmured against her warm skin.

"But how is that, when you hate half of who I am, my father?"

"Because while you may resemble him in looks and power, you're nothing like him. Nothing like him at all, you weren't raised by him. I saw how freaked out you were when you learned he was your biological dad. I know you and I love you. I don't hate half of who you are. I just hate one of the people that helped make you."

"Well, doesn't it sound better when you put it that way?" she asked teasingly.

"I thought it did."

"Mmm," was her reply, and then they just cuddled for a while.

Hunter felt himself start to drift back to sleep when he felt someone approaching the room. Morgan was already sleeping lightly. He cast his senses and felt Bree and Robbie getting closer. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Morgan.

The door creaked open slowly.

"Is she awake?" Robbie whispered.

"No, but she's not alone." Bree answered, her voice full of amusement.

"Huh?"

"Look for yourself," she whispered.

Hunter heard footsteps.

"Hunter!" Robbie whispered, sounding shocked and happy. Hunter raised his head and looked at them and smiled. He raised his finger to his lips in a 'be-quiet' gesture, then carefully climbed off the narrow mattress.

"Robbie," he said, and gave him a hug, and Robbie patted his back.

"Hunter," Bree said. She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He found it strange that he felt no attraction to her. He really thought he would have. But when he hugged her back, it felt like hugging his sister.

"Congratulations," Robbie whispered.

"Let's get out of here so Morgan can sleep," Hunter whispered back. He went to the side of the bed, grabbed his shoes, and followed Morgan's friends out, closing the door behind him.

"I thought you didn't know," Bree said. Hunter flinched.

"I didn't. I just found out, last night. I felt Morgan go…I felt her go into labor," he finished awkwardly.

"What?" Bree asked.

"I felt Morgan was in pain, I drove to her parent's house, and I followed her dad to the hospital. I was seriously freaking out, I didn't know why we were going to the hospital. Then all of a sudden, there's Morgan, with a little baby in her arms, and the baby looks at me, and I see my eyes staring right back at me. It was a weird experience. But…maybe things will work out with me and Morgan now. I've really missed her."

Bree looked at him with a sweet little smile on her face, and Robbie smiled at him, too. "You two should've never broken up," he said. "Everyone can see how much you care about each other."

Hunter nodded at him, and focused on tying his shoe so they wouldn't see him blush. Was it that obvious, how much he cared about her?

"So, where's this baby I keep hearing about? I want to see my future God daughter." Bree said happily. Hunter raised his eyebrows. Godparents. That was a complete Catholic thing. He knew he and Morgan were going to raise Moira as a Wiccan. But Morgan was also Catholic, she had been raised with it. He didn't know what was going to happen with that, and he decided in the end, he'd let Morgan deal with Bree.

"Morgan's mum and dad have her. I think Mary K. is with them," Hunter said.

"Let's go find them," Robbie suggested.

"Yeah. They're probably in the nursery for a bottle or diaper or something." She said. The three of them, with the help of a doctor, found the nursery and the baby, along with Morgan's family.

"Oh my gosh!" Bree gushed. "Let me see her!" she said, rushing up to the baby, who squeaked. Literally squeaked. Bree grinned, then they all saw Moira was looking right at Hunter. She began to whimper a little, and Hunter walked over to Mrs. Rowlands and took his baby into his arms. She was so tiny, and he held her carefully. She became very quiet.

Then to everyone's shock, she made a happy little gurgling noise, made something close to a smile at Hunter, then turned a little in his arms, buried her face in his chest, just like her mummy, and fell sound asleep.

"Well, she knows who her daddy is," Robbie said with a grin. He came closer and bent down to look at her closer. "She looks a lot like you, Hunter. Except her hair."

He was right. Hunter could already see himself in this tiny baby, less than twenty four hours old. She had his eyes, his cheekbones. Her skin was very fair, like his. Morgan's was slightly darker. But the little tuft of hair on her head was dark, and thick, like Morgan's.

"She's going to be beautiful when she's older," Bree said. She looked at Hunter. "You better be careful with her and boys." She warned.

Hunter blinked as he thought about Moira as a teenager, her making her initiation, her first day of high school, her first heartbreak, the way he would have to beat the guy who broke her heart's face in. He smiled weakly at her.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it."

"Can I watch her tonight, while Morgan and you move her stuff in?" Mary K. asked. Hunter met her eyes and she smiled mischievously. Hunter winked at her.

"It's okay with me. We'll have to check with Moira's mummy first, thought, won't we?" he asked the sleeping infant. When he looked up, the women were all smiling at him. Bree looked at Mrs. Rowlands.

"He's gonna be a good daddy," she said. Mary Grace grinned at him.

"I think so, too." she said.

"Oh, Hunter," Morgan breathed as he pushed her down on his bed. He grinned at her. Then he pushed her body down against the mattress.

"Your choice: spell or condom?" he asked.

"Spell," she whispered.

He did it very quickly, then he was reaching down and tugging her pants and knickers down. He vaguely noticed she had gained a fair amount of weight, but it didn't bother him. He pulled her shirt over her head and felt his mouth go dry as he saw her breasts, which were bigger and fuller then he had ever seen them. He kissed them gently, reaching his hand behind her back and unclasping her bra.

"Bless you," he murmured, and she laughed. His felt his eyes widen as the bra slid off. His nibbled at her breasts gently, and she giggled.

"I don't know who gets more excited over them, you or the baby,"

"Well, it depends on how you mean 'excited', I think,"

Her hands pushed through his hair, then over his face. She reached down and pulled him up, and pressed her mouth against his. Then her hands were tugging at his jeans, and he kicked them off.

"Goddess," he breathed as he started to slide into her. He rolled them over so that she was on top of him, and she looked down at him in surprise.

"I just had your baby and you're making me do all the work?" she asked with false exasperation. "I think I'm the one who deserves to be lazy."

Hunter grinned at her. "Oh, just shut up and get it over with," he said playfully. She smiled back and leaned down to kiss him, her long hair falling over her shoulders and into his face, her hips rocking gently.

Then the phone rang, and Hunter could sense it was Sky. Morgan felt it, too, and she reluctantly let him get up. He ran for the phone, trying to make his little friend go down.

"Sky!" he shouted happily.

"Miss me or something?" she asked, laughing.

"Of course, but that's not really the case right now," he said. "Sky, you're a bloody aunt…well, kind of, anyways. Alwyn is, too!"

"What are you going on about?" she asked.

"Morgan…months ago…when we…she got pregnant…she had a baby last night, Sky! I'm a da! I have a daughter!" he said, almost giddily. "Morgan and me…we're engaged!" he said, then wanted to kick himself. They hadn't decided to tell anyone about that yet.

"Um…" Sky said, obviously speechless. That had to be a lot for her to take in.

"I'm sorry, Sky. I just…"

She laughed again. "Hunter, calm down. I'm going to catch the next flight there. I want to see the baby," she said. "What's her name?"

"Moira Niall," he said proudly.

"Her daddy's name,"

"Of course."

"What's she look like?"

"Like me, mostly, but it looks like she has Morgan's hair. She's beautiful."

"And you and Morgan are back together, then?"

"Yes!" he practically shouted into the phone. He realized he sounded a little too enthusiastic. He glanced in the mirror in the front room and saw that he was grinning like a bloody madman.

"Calm down, man." She said. "Oh. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Well…kind of, but it's all right. I wanted to tell you."

"I'm so happy for you," she said. "Want me to bring Alwyn?"

"No, we'll come visit there, she's got school. I'll send her pictures. Lots of pictures. But are you bringing Raven?"

"If she can get the time off. I've got to run, I've got a flight to book, love. Congratulations, Hunter. On Moira and Morgan."

"Thank you. Call me and tell me when your flight gets in, will you?"

"Sure thing. Have fun," she said meaningfully.

"I will," he said, and they hung up. Then he ran back into his room stark naked and jumped on the bed, and his eyes went huge as he saw what Morgan had been doing. Her face turned red in embarrassment at being caught.

"Don't say anything," she warned. "You weren't here, you were on the phone!"

"Do you think I'm complaining?" he asked. Her blush darkened and she looked the other way. Hunter climbed on top of her and kissed her neck gently. "You didn't finish, did you?" he asked, praying she would say no.

"No," she mumbled. He grinned.

"Good," he said, then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply.


	11. Aingealag

**Chapter 10:**

Justine watched Hunter's naked form as he slept, his fair, well muscled chest rising and falling with each breath he took and released. She glanced over at Morgan, who she had spelled to stay in a deep sleep. Justine's face twisted in disgust as she examined Morgan's body. She was so fat. How could Hunter find _that _attractive? She let her eyes roam over Morgan's breasts. Oh. That's how.

Of course, despite the bitch's gigantic tits, she was so not good enough for Hunter. No, Hunter was gorgeous. He was a total prick, yes, but he had the best body Justine had ever seen, and the biggest…she smiled as she thought about it. She silently left the room to look at the foul little creature that had made things difficult for her.

She entered the child's room, which was painted a light blue with glow and the dark stars all over the walls and ceiling. She saw a tiny nightlight plugged into the wall at the foot of the toddler's bed. Why an almost full Woodbane child should need a nightlight, she didn't know. It should have had magesight. She walked silently over to the child's bed.

As much as she hated to admit it, the little girl was proving to be a beauty. She looked just like her father, with those high, prominent cheekbones, those full, pouty lips, and the small, perfect nose. Sadly, she didn't have her father's fine, white blond hair. Instead she had thick, dark hair, just like her mother's.

"Too bad you're going to have to grow up without a daddy. This isn't about you, honey. Maybe I'll even let you come visit him. I just don't like your whore of a mommy." Justine whispered. She reached out and touched the just turned three-year-old's cheek.

Moira's eyes shot open, and she stared at Justine in horror.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she screamed. Justine grinned at her as she realized the little girl had taken after Hunter with the sweet little British accent. It was adorable. She stood back into the shadows as she felt Hunter jolt awake at his daughter's screams. Like she had planned, Morgan slept through it.

"What's the matter, poppet?" Hunter asked as he came into the child's room, tying his robe's little rope around his waist. His face took on a sympathetic, worried expression as he looked at his daughter crying under her covers. He came and sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her onto his lap, blankets and all, and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong, love?" he asked her softly. She buried her face into his chest.

"Daddy, there was a strange lady watching me sleep! She went into the shadows!" she sobbed into his robe, pointing in the direction Justine was. Justine quickly muttered strong cloaking spells of distraction and invisibility. Hunter looked right through her, basically. She smiled. He couldn't see her.

"Now, Moira. I think you just had a bad dream," he said.

"No, Daddy! She was real! She touched my face!"

"Moira, your imagination's getting the best of you, now. It's late. How about you just go back to sleep?"

"What if she comes back?" she asked him in a high, scared voice. Hunter smiled down at her.

"She won't. She knows I'm here now, doesn't she?" he said. Most people wouldn't mess with Hunter Niall. But Justine was different. She had his true name.

"Okay, daddy."

"Alright then, love. Let's get you tucked in," he said, and she scrambled off his lap and lay back against her pillow. Hunter pulled her big down comforter over her and tucked her in good. She smiled up at him. "All better?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Okay. Sleep tight," he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "And don't let the bed bugs bite." He ruffled her hair. Before he could stand up, though, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, daddy. You're the best daddy in the whole world," she said..

"I love you, too, Moira. You're the best _daughter_ in the whole world." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, baby. See you in the morning."

How sad it was that Moira wouldn't see him in the morning. Justine decided she would let him visit her. Just not Morgan.

She followed Hunter as he slipped out of his daughter's room, and followed him as he went down the stairs. She watched him get a bottle of water out of the fridge, and take a drink of it. He rolled his shoulders and leaned against the counter.

"Aingealag," she whispered. He froze. She walked close to him, and kissed his cheek. "I've come to take you home, my love," she whispered. She mentally patted herself on the back as he stared at her in horror. She felt someone watching her. She looked back to see Hunter's daughter standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching her with those big, green eyes, full of confusion..

"Say goodbye to your daughter," Justine whispered. Tears in his eyes, Hunter ran to Moira and swept her off the ground and held her tight. He looked at her.

"Moira, my baby, my darling. I love you so, so much…you know that, don't you?" he asked. The little girl nodded. "I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to. I'll see you again soon, alright?" she nodded again. "Tell your mum I love her. I love you both. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you," he whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes. He kissed his daughter's cheeks over and over again, then set her down. "Now go sleep with your mummy, keep her safe for me, okay?"

"Okay, that's enough." Justine said. This was depressing. Then, without another word, she and Hunter left into the cold, dreary night, and she tried to push the image of the child's face out of her mind. She wouldn't let guilt enter her mind, no. Hunter was the one who should feel guilt. He destroyed her life, destroyed her work, her list. The bastard would pay, and if it meant some little brat would cry for few months over him, well, it didn't make a difference to her.


	12. Happy Birthday!

**To My Reviewers,**

**AznJewelz- **Thank you so much!!! I really appreciate that. This and my alternative Night's Child are my first Fan Fics, and I am so happy that someone enjoys my writing! Honestly, I was expecting…well, umm, a few mean reviews!!(Not that I want any! I'm perfectly happy with the nice ones!) I will keep going with my story, then, thanks in large part to your review! Thanks again!

**Sunshine-faery-**Thank you!!! I will keep updating. It's nice to see that you are a loyal reader. ;-)

**IheartHunter**- Thank you, also, my first ever reviewer!!! I will keep writing. I hope you keep reading!

**Love, Autumn xoxox**

**P.S**.- Am I too graphic with the sex scenes? Let me know. I'm sorry if I've grossed anyone out!!!!

**Chapter 11:**

_**The Day Before**_

"Morgan, love, wake up," Hunter whispered into Morgan's ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her beloved husband who was sitting up in bed next to her.

"Mm. What time is it?"

"Almost seven." He said. She frowned.

"Before seven… on a Saturday?" she whined sleepily. He smiled and leaned over her and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it. Even with her usual morning grogginess, Hunter managed to put a smiled on her face. Then she felt a surge of nausea. "Oh, God," she groaned, pulling away from him.

"Feel sick?" he asked. She nodded and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where, like she had been for the past two and half months, threw up. She felt Hunter holding her hair back and massaging her shoulder.

"Ugh. I hate morning sickness. It's not as bad as it was with Moira, though." She said. She cringed and started to sob as her stomach threatened to rebel again.

"Shhh, my love," he whispered against her hair. She realized that it was, in fact, worse than it had been with Moira, that the only thing that made it seem less so was having Hunter here with her. "You're going to be all right, my love. I'm right here," he murmured in her ear. She reached up and took his hand.

"I know. Thank you," she said. She got up and brushed her teeth, then collapsed back into bed. "Oof!" she said as she plopped onto the mattress.

Hunter walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, and slid his hand under her shirt and rested it on her rounding stomach. Morgan shivered slightly from his touch, then reached down and placed her own hand on top of his.

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Morgan."

She looked at him curiously. "Sorry for what?" she asked.

"For this," he murmured, gently rubbing her belly. "I didn't really know how sick you got," he whispered.

"You couldn't have. It'll go away soon," she whispered back. Hunter snuggled up to her. She sighed with contentment and rested her head on his warm, hard chest. She hadn't felt this calm in so long. She was married to the love of her life, living in a beautiful house, had finished school a year ago, and had a gorgeous daughter, and another one on the way. She only prayed things could stay this way.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, checking on the tiny creature in her womb, casting her senses to check on it. All of a sudden she felt a rush of energy, and she smiled as she understood. After four and half months of nausea and back aches, she could tell.

Hunter, sensing the rush, looked at her and asked, "What was that?"

"Hunter," she said softly. "It's a boy."

He grinned. "Really? I'm going to have a son and a daughter?" he said excitedly. Morgan smiled and nodded. Hunter pulled her up and kissed her hard.

"That's wonderful, Morgan! That's fantastic news," he said ecstatically. His smile faded as he glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock. "I think we should go get downstairs ready. You know, so Moira wakes up to balloons and everything."

Morgan nodded. She couldn't quite believe her baby was three years old. Time went too fast. She touched her stomach gingerly, wondering if time with her son would go by as fast. "Yeah. Let's get to it," she said as she climbed out of bed. She turned and looked at hi, feeling her desire for him well up in her chest. "I think we should take a shower first, though,"

He blushed slightly, but then grinned at her. "Of course,"

_**Later That Night**_

"Did you like all your presents, sweetie?" Morgan asked Moira as she towel dried her daughter's hair. The little girl squirmed playfully.

"Yup! I really liked the paint set Auntie Bree got me," she said. "And the pretty dress daddy got me. But you know what I really, really liked?"

"What?" Morgan asked her.

Moira grinned at her, her big green eyes sparkling. "The pretty necklace you gave me. The penty-cle," she said, then opened up her fuzzy pink bathrobe to show Morgan the little pewter pentacle she had gotten her. She managed to flash her as well. Morgan laughed, and pulled the robe shut. "Thank you, mummy, it's my favorite. It looks like daddy's eyes!" she said, referring to the little green stone in the middle of the pentacle. Morgan grinned at her daughter.

"It looks like your eyes, too." She said, pulling a black shirt over Moira's head and helping her into her little pink undies. "Okay. All ready for bed, baby? I'll bet you're tired."

On cue, Moira yawned. "Yup. I'm sleepy. Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. I had big day."

Morgan laughed again. "Yes you did. Three years old. You're such a big girl. I'm so proud of you, honey." She said, picking Moira up and carrying her to her bed room. Moira climbed into bed and snuggled up with her blankets.

"Night night, mummy." She said. Morgan leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night. Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Morgan closed Moira's door and stretched. Hunter came up the stairs and raised his eyebrows at her.

_Is she sleeping? _She heard Hunter's voice in her mind. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I think so," she whispered. He was grinning now.

"Good," he breathed, then walked to her and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, feeling the thrill of his touch. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt and unclasped her bra, then softly trailed his fingers to her chest and gently squeezed her breasts, big with her second pregnancy. She flinched as he felt her waist, which was not even close to tiny anymore. She felt heavy and not very attractive, but she didn't let Hunter know that. At least she had breasts now.

"I love your body like this," he breathed into her ear. "All curvy and all."

"You mean fat?" she asked jokingly. He pulled back and stared at her.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant. And beautiful. Like a Goddess." He whispered. He let his hands roam down and slid them down the back of her pajama pants and squeezed her ass. "You actually have something for me to grab now," he teased. "I have to say, you never turned me on quite this much before,"

"Are you saying that my being pregnant is a turn on?" she asked incredulously.

He grinned.

"I'm saying the effect pregnancy has on your body is a turn on, yes." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly before she could respond. She pressed her body to his, flattered that he thought that. Well, that's a total ego boost, she thought.

She pushed him into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Before she could turn around to face him, though, he pulled her to him so she could feel his hard on against her ass and pushed her gently so she was bending forward and roughly pushed her pants down.

He put his hands on her breasts and she placed her hands on the bed in front of her to keep herself upright. He gently slid into her that way and she closed her eyes tight and tried to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. She didn't want Moira to hear. Oh, Goddess, yes, she thought. Hunter moved in and out of her, letting out little gasps as he did so, and after barely more than ten minutes, Morgan felt him spill into her, and he gently leaned against her, panting hard, trying to catch his breath. He pushed her hair forward and it fell over her left shoulder. He kissed her neck and she sighed. He gently stroked her sides as his breathing slowed.

"Lie down," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked, even though she knew. She knew he knew. It had felt good, but she hadn't finished. She usually had a hard time when she was pregnant.

"I want to pleasure you. It's not fair I get one and you don't," he breathed hotly. He started pulling her shirt over her head. She didn't fight him. She lay down on the bed completely naked, and he kneeled at the foot of it and kissed the inside of her ankle and made his way up. He gently nibbled on her thigh, and she shivered in delight as his tongue grazed in between her legs. He kissed her there repeatedly, then went on to pleasure her orally. It made it better that he was eager about it, the he really honestly seemed to enjoy it. Morgan was thankful that he didn't seemed bored or grossed out, that he didn't do it just because he felt he had to.

All of a sudden she felt her muscles tense up and the intense burst of pleasure rack her body. She cried out, but quickly muffled it with a pillow. She was breathing hard as Hunter came to lie next to her. He grinned at her flushed expression.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked, amused. She smiled shyly at him and nodded meekly. "Good." He whispered, then wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you,," she whispered. She took his hand.

"Love you, too." He breathed. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Her last thought before slipping into a delicious unconsciousness was, I am so lucky…things couldn't be more perfect.


	13. Proposals

**Chapter 12**:

Shivering from the stark cold, Hunter pulled his robe tighter around his body. He tried to fight back the tears threatening to fall, and succeeded, but barely. He watched Justine as she led the way, presumably to her car. Hopefully to her car.

Oh, Goddess, what was he thinking? _Hopefully_? Fuck no! Now, what he _was_ hopeful of was her not getting to her car, but getting hit by a car. Yes, that would be nice. Why, that'd just be grand! To watch the fucking bitch slowly bleed to death, to watch her skinny body twitch in agony, her eyes full of pain. Why, he would pay good money to see that. Oh yes, yes he would.

He wanted to tell her this, in fact, he was dying to tell her just how he felt about her. And apparently she knew this, because she kept her control over him strong, and he wasn't able to speak unless bidden to do so.

She glanced back at him quickly. What was that he saw on her face? Guilt? Bloody hell…did this woman actually have a conscious? No. It had to be something else. Shit, Hunter was so out of it, she might not have even looked at him for all he knew.

"You are aloud to speak. You will keep quiet, though, Aingealag."

Hunter managed a credible snort. "What's the point? I have nothing to bloody _say_ to you."

Justine looked back at him again. Yes, it _was_ guilt. "If it's about your daughter,"

"Damn right it's about my daughter, Courceau! And about my wife, my life! You're a selfish bitch, to take that away from me when all I did was do my job."

"You weren't just doing your job. You were destroying two, perhaps even three, generations of work, you prick." She stiffened, but kept looking forward. "Not to mention the fact you completely dogged me. For that piece of shit."

Hunter glared at the back of her head, willing it to explode. Of course, nothing happened. He damned the Goddess for giving everything a true name. What was the point in it, really? To hurt? To create pain and misery? For that was all that really came out of them. He clenched his fists. "Morgan is more than you can ever hope to be." He murmured.

"Heh. You haven't been in bed with me, so you cannot really judge just yet, now can you?" she said with more than just a touch of smugness.

"I can and I did. I'll bet I can't even get a hard on with you, you disgusting cow." He growled. She let out a sharp, startled laugh.

"Cow? Hardly. I saw Morgan…she's gained quite a bit of weight lately, hasn't she? Out of the two of us, my dear Hunter, she is the cow."

Hunter stared at her in disbelief. Then he felt a frightening amount of joy at the fact that Justine didn't know. She didn't know Morgan was pregnant! Praise the bloody Goddess! He grinned in pure happiness that his son would be safe for the immediately foreseeable future. "Where are we going?" he asked, hoping to change the subject and praying he didn't seem suspicious.

She let out a little laugh of victory. "Aha! So you're not defending the whore now, are you?"

"Of course not. I would never try and defend you." He said. She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him. He simply smiled at her. "Let's get something straight, shall we?" he asked. "I will kill myself before I feel any good emotion towards you. I hate you, I detest you, I find you utterly despicable. So if you still want to keep me under your roof knowing that, be my guest. I truly think you are the most pathetic excuse of a woman I have ever met, and I have yet to fathom why you find yourself to be so extraordinary, because I just can't see it."

Before he could blink, though, her hand collided with the side of his face, leaving a stinging, slightly burning sensation. He didn't reach up to touch it though, didn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she had caused him pain, no matter how insignificant it had been.

"Stupid bastard," she growled. She smiled then. "We'd better get you some sleep. You have a meeting with an attorney tomorrow morning."

That sure caught Hunter's attention. He searched her pale face, looked for some hint in her brown eyes which reminded him so much of Mary K.'s. "Attorney?" he asked cautiously, seeing the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"The divorce attorney, dear. I think it's time you were honest with poor Morgan. About our engagement, and all."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked in a voice barely more than a whisper. She grinned at him.

"Aingealag, I command you to ask me to be your wife."

Hunter stared at her and bit his tongue so hard he tasted the salty blood seeping out of it. He couldn't, Morgan…Oh, Morgan, please forgive me. I have no choice. Glaring at her, he muttered through clenched teeth, "Justine Courceau, will you be my wife?"

Justine smiled sweetly at him. "Yes. Now tell me you love me."

"No."

"Aingealag, I hold you in my absolute power. I command you to tell me you love me. And say it like you mean it."

"I love you." He said with grudging, forced emotion.

"Say it like you would to Morgan."

"Bitch."

"Aingealag," she sang.

He lost control of his body then. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, hating her with every fiber of his being. His head dipped against his will and he tried to imagine she was Morgan as his tongue unwillingly pushed it's way into her mouth and twined with hers. Finally, after they pulled apart and she was panting, he looked deeply into her eyes, and breathed. "I love you so much," then softly brushed her lips with his own. As soon as that was over, he pushed her away roughly.

"No wonder she loves you so much," she whispered, wide eyed and watching him closely. He glared in response. "You're so passionate under the surface."

"Only with her." He said, looking the other way.

"Now, I believe you were with me, just now."

"You forced me to. It doesn't count." He replied, sounding stiff.

"Hunter. Look at me." He did, not wanting to. "I know you love her. But it's not going to happen. Am I really _that_ bad? You're going to marry me, like it or not. You might as well try and get along with me. This can be easier if you let it be."

He sighed. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He didn't like her, but he was stuck with her. One day he wouldn't be, but for now he was, and he might as well try to get along with her. He felt his heart constrict painfully as he thought about how much he was going to hurt Morgan, his daughter, his unborn son. God help him. Anyone.

"Fine."

"Good. Come on, let's go back to the hotel." She said, and she led him to a little red Honda. He obeyed and sat in silence as she drove. When they parked, he got out and followed her up to her room, getting strange looks from an elderly couple as he passed by, no doubt for the black satin bath robe he wore. Justine let him in and closed the door behind them. "Sit." She said. He sat on the bed.

He watched her, his face stony, as she undressed. She walked over and leaned down, her shoulder length red hair falling over her ivory shoulders as she pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes and imagined how good Morgan had felt earlier, how he couldn't keep his hard on for more than ten minutes. He felt his dick grow hard as he thought about it, about her soft, full breasts and hips, how she felt pressed hard against him, the way she moaned his name and arched her hips as he made her come…

Justine's hands roamed and pushed his robed off, and pushed him backwards. She climbed on top of him and made his dick slide inside of her. Morgan, he thought. Morgan, it's Morgan. She began to ride him, and he kept his eyes closed as he kissed her, trying to find some similarity to his love's kisses. His hands wandered down to her arse, which was not the full, squeezable one he had been seeking, but instead a small, muscular one he couldn't really get a good grasp on.

He let his hands stay there and she moaned into his mouth. He felt her muscles tense up, but felt no pleasure at how she moved. He realized for the first time ever he was actually _bored_ while getting some ass. He groaned out of annoyance, but to his utter disappointment, Justine thought it meant he liked it and picked up speed. All of a sudden she cried out and collapsed on him. He sent a huge thank you out to the universe for letting it be over. Without a word, Justine rolled over, pulled the blankets over herself, and fell asleep.

Without her conscious to witness it, he let hot, silent tears fall from his eyes, and wished death upon himself for his infidelity. Oh, Morgan. You don't deserve this. I'm so, so sorry. I love you, so much. You are my life, my sunshine, my hope. You are everything to me, and I have let you down, and in a few hours, I will break not only your heart and soul, but our family, our children. May the Goddess and God strike me dead, he thought, feeling himself sink into apathy. It was nothing new to him, of course. But it felt strange after the past three years of complete happiness.

"How stupid you are, to have thought it might've lasted forever," he muttered ungratefully to himself. "No, not you, of course not. Because the universe enjoys tormenting you. Every bloody thing you've ever loved at all has been wrenched away. Because life is just not _fucking fair_."


	14. Papers

**Chapter 13:**

Morgan paced the front room, feeling like a nervous wreck, Hunter hadn't been in bed when she woke up, hadn't been in the house. He wasn't answering any of her witch messages, or any of Sky's, matter of fact. Sky and Raven had offered to watch Moira, and she had gratefully taken them up of the offer.

"Hunter, where are you?" she whispered, feeling panicky. On cue, the phone rang. She lunged for it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, may I speak to Morgan Niall?" came a man's voice.

"This is she,"

"Hello, this is Bill Kramer, attorney at law, I work in Red Kill, not far from where you live in Widow's Vale." Morgan's heart skipped a beat. Why was an attorney calling her?

"Yes?"

"I met with your husband, my client, Mr. Hunter Niall, this morning, and I was wondering if perhaps you could come down to my office?" she felt dizzy. Why would Hunter meet with an attorney? And why wouldn't he tell her? Oh, Goddess, she felt ill.

"Umm, may I ask what this is regarding?"

"We can discuss matters in person. Can you make it here today, preferably before three?" Morgan glanced at the clock on the mantel. It was almost one.

"I suppose. Will my husband be there?"

"Yes, he should be."

"Okay. I'll be there in about twenty five minutes. Where exactly is your office located?" she asked, fighting the bile rising in her throat. This wasn't good. Hands trembling, she wrote down the address and hung up, then picked up the phone and called Sky's mobile and told her what was going on, as far as she knew.

"An attorney?" Sky asked, sounding amazed. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"I …I don't know. Sky-should I be worried? Has he said anything to you? Is he mad at me?" Morgan asked as she got dressed, her voice shaking.

"No. Absolutely not. He's been so happy with you…everything's seemed perfect. Have you two gotten in any fights recently?"

"No, not at all. Last night…" Morgan shoved down her embarrassment. "Last night we slept together. He was happy, everything was normal. It was Moira's birthday, we talked about the baby. It's a boy, by the way."

"Cheers, Morgan. But everything seemed alright?"

"Yes."

Sky sighed. "I don't know. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"No, that's all right. It's probably nothing. I'll call you later when I get back."

"Okay. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, you hear me?"

"Yes, Sky. Tell Moira I love her," Morgan paused. "Tell her daddy loves her, too." She said.

"I will." They hung up.

Morgan took a deep breath as she climbed out of her car. Everything's fine, she told herself. Nothings wrong. Probably has something to do with taxes, or the house. She put her keys in her purse, made sure her hair, which she had recently got cut to be only a bit past her shoulders, was nice and neat, and boldly walked up to the office. The secretary, and older woman with way too much fashion jewelry on smiled at her.

"May I help you?"

"My names Morgan Niall. I'm here to meet with Mr. Kramer and my husband?"

The secretary's smile faded quickly, and was replaced by sympathy, and Morgan knew enough to think, Oh, shit.

"Of course, dear." She glanced at Morgan's stomach and seemed to realize she was pregnant. Morgan shrugged on her coat to hide her belly. The secretary got up and led her to an office, and knocked. A middle aged man, who was slightly balding, answered and thanked the secretary.

"Mrs. Niall?" he asked. Morgan nodded. She shook his outstretched hand. "Come on in," he said, and Morgan's head shot up at his grim tone. God.

She followed him in, and sitting in one of the chairs opposite his desk, was Hunter. "Mr. Kramer," she began. "Would it be alright if I spoke to my husband alone for a moment?" she asked but she kept her voice stern, and he hesitated before nodding and slipping out of the office. "Look at me." She whispered. He did. "What's going on? Why didn't you bother to wake me up? Why haven't you answered me? I've been worried sick!" she hissed, struggling to keep her voice down. Hunter flinched.

"Morgan, I'm sorry."

She tried not to gape at him. "Sorry? That's all you have to say? Why are we here? What's going on?"

"Bill is a divorce attorney." He said quietly. Morgan dropped her purse and stared at him, then shook her head, convinced she had misheard him.

"A what?"'

"A divorce attorney. I…I didn't know how to tell you. I thought it would be best to just meet with him here and get it over with."

Morgan ran to him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She stared at him, furious. "Divorce?" she shouted. "Since when did you want a divorce?" she asked,, somehow keeping her voice level. Hunter didn't look at her.

"For about six or seven months."

"Really," she said. "So, when you purposely got me pregnant, when we planned on having another baby, you were also thinking of leaving me." She fought back the tears. She didn't have time to waste with crying. She wanted to know what the fuck was going on. "When you bent me over last night and shoved your dick into me, told me you loved me, you knew in the morning you were going to be talking to a divorce attorney. What the hell is that about? You don't have the balls to just tell me? Instead…instead you do this? Two kids? Tell me you love me, that we're muirn beatha dans, you fuck me, then you say, oh, guess what? I'm leaving you! Hunter, what the hell is going on?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving you the house and I still want to be able to see the kids."

"A house." She whispered. She leaned close to him, took his face in her hand and looked into his eyes.

"I don't care about the god damn house. I want to know why you are leaving me. Is it because I've gained weight? Is it being here in America? Is it my family, that they're Catholics? Is my cooking awful? Am I bad in bed?" she asked, and he smiled wryly, and shook his head. "Then what is it? I need to know? Is there someone else?" he was silent. Oh, God. There was someone else. He'd been cheating on her. "Who?"

Hunter took her hand in his own. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't love you anymore….no, that's not it, exactly. I do love you, Morgan. I'm just…not _in_ love with you. You're my best friend," he whispered.

"Then why can't it work? They say the best marriages are when it's between best friends," she pleaded. He smiled sadly at her.

There was tap on the door. "I'm sorry, Morgan. I'm…I'm in love with someone else. I'm not trying to walk out on you, to hurt you. I just…I don't think it's fair to either of us to stay together if I'm in love with someone else." Morgan's eyes narrowed…his words sounded…almost forced.

"Hunter? Darling?" Morgan spun around to see the one person she hated most in the world, Justine Courceau. Justine smiled apologetically at Morgan. "I am too early, I see. I'll be in the car waiting, honey." She turned and shut the door behind her. Morgan stared at Hunter.

"So Justine's the cause of all this." She said. Hunter looked away. Morgan felt horrible for yelling at him…it wasn't his fault. His true name. She leaned down close to him, so their lips were almost touching. "You don't have to do this. Hunter, let me help," she whispered.

"There is nothing to help. I love her. I'm sorry."

"Hunter! I know she's…your true name," she breathed. He pushed her away, and she stared at him, startled.

"Don't you understand? She has never had my true name. It was all an act so you wouldn't know that we've been sleeping together for years. She never had my true name!" he practically shouted. Morgan couldn't fight the tears. She walked right up to him, grabbed him by the collar and pressed her mouth against him, and he didn't push her away now.

Instead, he held her to him tightly, and kissed her right back with a passion that nearly took her breath away. Here's my Hunter, she thought. I know he loves me…he can't fake this. She went on tip toe, deepening the kiss. When they finally eased apart, she licked her lips and watched his face closely.

"Tell me you didn't like that, that you didn't feel anything."

Hunter was silent.

"Fine. You want a divorce, you'll get a divorce. I want to help you though, Hunter. I love you, so much. I know you don't want to leave me, I know you love me. I want to get rid of Justine," she whispered, and took his hands in her own and pressed them to her chest. He shivered, and Morgan smiled slightly. "You wouldn't have that reaction if you didn't still find me attractive, if you didn't have any desire for me. I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not, love." Hunter whispered. Morgan's heart expanded in love and joy. He'd called her love! There was hope. He came closer, and leaned down, and softly kissed her neck. "I have to. Justine and I are engaged. We're in love. I'm truly sorry."

Morgan pulled back. "En…engaged?" she stuttered. She threw her arms around him then, and he held her while she cried. Oh, God, oh, God…her life was falling apart.

"Shhh, Morgan. It'll be alright." He murmured. "I'm sorry." She sobbed harder onto his chest.

Two hours later, Morgan climbed into her car. The tears had finally stopped. She was Morgan Rowlands again. She picked up her cell phone, and another choked sob rose as she looked at the little screen. '_Hello, Mrs. Niall!'_ it read. She dialed Sky's number.

"Morgan?" Sky asked.

"He's…he's gotten a divorce." She whispered.

"_What?_" Sky screamed. "Why the bloody fuck has he done that for?" she shouted. Morgan heard her take a deep breath. "What happened?"

"He's…he's been having an affair for a while, it seems. He and…the woman are engaged. He said he loves me, he's just…just not in-in-_in_ love with me anymore. He's been sleeping with her for a while. I don't understand, Sky. I gave him every chance to come back home. He kissed me. But he…he signed the papers. It's done. I'm a Rowlands again." Morgan bit her lip and rested her head against her seat.

"Oh. My. God. Oh, Morgan," Sky said, and her voice broke. Sky was crying. "I'm so sorry. How about I come over to your place tonight, and Raven can watch Moira? She's having a blast with her. I never knew a three year old could be so into eye liner," she said and gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, actually, that would be great. I'll be home in about twenty minutes or so. Meet you there?"

"Sure thing, love. It'll be okay. You'll get through this."

"Thanks, Sky." She said, then hung up.

Sky sat, her face set, listening to Hunter's mobile ringing. Morgan heard him answer. "Hey, Hunter. What's up?" sky asked. She pressed the speaker phone. Morgan just lie there on the couch, her face feeling swollen her eyes sticky from tears. Her nose was stuffy but finally had stopped running.

"Erm, not a whole lot. You know, business, the likes." In the background, Morgan heard Justine ask who he was talking to and him tell her his cousin.

"Mmm. Who's that I hear in the background? It's not Morgan," she said.

"Actually, no, its not. Her name is Justine."

"Justine…who is she? A business partner?" Sky pressed.

"No, not exactly." He paused, and sighed. "She's my fiancé."

"Excuse me?"

"Morgan and I signed divorce papers earlier," he said quietly.

"Morgan's pregnant."

"I know."

"And you got a divorce. For some whore. When you have got two babies with Morgan. With your muirn beatha dan."

"Sky," he said, sounding defeated. "I'm sorry."

"You're a bloody prick, you know that?"

"I am. I know I am. Please, make sure Morgan's okay…" he whispered. "Make sure she doesn't…hurt herself." Morgan felt her eyes well up with tears.

"She's not going to hurt herself," Sky said, matter-of-factly. "But she may hurt you. I wouldn't blame her. I think you are the most fucked-up son-of-a-bitch I have ever met. I'm _ashamed_ to call you my cousin."

"Sky, you don't understand…" he muttered, his voice cracking slightly. "I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell Morgan…I love her so much, Sky, this is killing me,"

"Oh, shut it. You're a bastard, and you better thank the goddess if Morgan even considers giving Daniel your last name."

"Daniel? She naming him after da?" he said.

"Aye."

"Goddess…Athar," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I…tell Moira I love her and miss her."

Sky's face softened. "I will. But Hunter," she said.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About Justine."

"Aye."

"I…I can't explain right now. I will when I can…shit, Sky, I've got to go. I'm sorry. I love you and Moira and…_everyone_ else. Bye." He said, and he hung up.

_Half an Hour Later_

Sky turned to look at Morgan. "I think he meant you. Tell me again about this Justine woman," she paused. "Daniel knows about her?"

"From what Hunter told me, yes, he did."

"Well then, I think a phone call's in order," she said, then smiled. "Plus, nothing's more satisfying then tattling on a bad boy to his big mean daddy." She said, and Morgan tried to smiled but failed horribly.

"Oh, Sky, I miss him. I love him so much…I know it's horrible, but even if he was having an affair, I'd still stay with him. I love him more than anything…he's my soul mate, Sky. I'm having his son in a few months. How am I going to do this, two kids, all by myself? How do I explain to them when they're older why their father isn't here with them?" she burst into tears for the millionth time that night, and Sky ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"I don't know. I'll help you, Morgan. Whatever I do, I promise I'll help."


	15. Daniel

5

**Thank you to those who reviewed!!! By the way, to those who didn't, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write!! (hint hint) Lol okay, thanks! Now on with the story!!! Dun dun dun….**

**-Autumn :P **

**Chapter 14:**

"Oh, come on, Hunter. You can't mope forever. It's done, you're not with her anymore, your engaged to a beautiful woman, no more waking up in the middle of the night to a screaming little brat," Justine said as they walked into the little hotel room. Hunter plopped down on the bed.

"I want to wake up to my daughter, Justine, I like being a father."

She leaned over him. "Maybe we'll get lucky and I'll get pregnant." She said, and his grew wide in horror. No, no, no. He'd castrate himself before he got her pregnant.

"I'll castrate myself before I get you pregnant." He said. Her face started to turn red in anger, and her fists clenched.

"Morgan doesn't want you anymore, don't you understand? After today, she wants nothing to do with you! You broke her heart, you hurt her, you took away the father of her daughter and her soul mate! There's nothing left with her, Hunter!" she shouted. Hunter turned his back to her.

This was fucking ridiculous. After the phone call with Sky, he knew Morgan just about hated him. He just about hated himself, too, for all the nasty things he'd said to her, how he'd said he'd been sleeping with Justine for years, how he'd told her he wasn't in love with her anymore, which wasn't true.

Since she'd gotten pregnant with their son, whom Sky said she was naming Daniel, he'd fallen even deeper in love with her. He admired and respected and loved her and wanted to protect her more than anything. And it was killing him that now he couldn't protect her, because he was the one causing all of her pain.

_Four and a Half Months Later_

Hunter's mobile went off and he pulled it out to check it quickly. It was Sky.

"Hey, Sky," he said. He felt awkward talking to her, though, since he knew se and Morgan were now roommates and she had kind of taken his place in helping Morgan with Moira.

"If you want to see your son be born, I advise you get your ass down to the hospital, Morgan's in labor," she said. Hunter's heart expanded in joy.

"Of course," he said. "I'll be right there," he said, then hung up. His wife watched him with interest. He took a deep breath. "I already told you Morgan was pregnant," he said.

"Yes?" she said.

"She's in labor. I'm not going to see her, I'm going to see my son. I think it's better if you don't go." He said. Hmm, now when did I get such big balls? he asked himself. He braced himself.

But she surprised him. She simply smiled and nodded. "Of course. Be back as soon as you can," she said. Grateful, he walked to her and hugged her. She was pretty, he'd give her that, and he was starting to get used to her, in bed and out of it. He kissed her tenderly.

"I promise I'll make up for it tonight," he breathed against her ear. She giggled and nodded.

"You'd better." She warned playfully. Hunter jumped in his car and sped to the hospital. He knew from previous experience which floor Morgan was on. As he ran up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator, he felt a pain in his gut, just as head with Moira, except slightly less painful, more expected. He gritted his teeth and kept going.

The nurse at the desk smiled up at him. "Can I help you?"

"My…" he started to say wife, but it painfully occurred to him Morgan and him had gotten a divorce and he was now married to Justine. "My son's being born." He said. The nurse gave him an odd look.

"What's the mother's name?"

"Morgan Ni-" he cut himself off again. "Morgan Rowlands." He said. The nurse raised her eyebrows and looked on her computer.

"You're Hunter Niall?" she asked.

"Yes." He said quickly. She smiled.

"Daddy!" came a little girl's voice. Hunter spun around to see Moira running towards him, Mary K. close behind.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, and ran to her and picked her up. He kissed her on the cheek, spun her around and held her tight.

"I missed you," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, too, love," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Mary K.'s face was set. "Hello, Hunter." She said.

He smiled sadly at her. "Hey, Mary K.," he said.

"Mr. Niall?" the nurse asked. He looked at her, and moved Moira over a little bit so he could get a clear view. "Ms. Rowland's is in room 208," she smiled at Moira. "I could get someone to show you, if you'd like?"

Hunter shook his head. "It's all right, I'll find it." He looked at Morgan's adoptive sister. "C'mon, then. Have you been in there yet?"

Mary K. sighed and shook her head. "No, Sky asked me to wait out here with Moira for you." Something in the tone of her voice told him she hadn't wanted to.

"Are your mum and dad in there?"

"No, they're in Hawaii for a week for their anniversary. I called them, though. My dad had a few things to say to you, my mom doesn't really want to talk about you."

Hunter felt heat rise to his cheeks. He knew Morgan's parents hated him, thought he was an irresponsible deadbeat dad. If only they knew, he thought. He walked briskly down the familiar hall, holding on to Moira tightly. He felt absolutely awful, not being able to be with her everyday.

Here it was, room 208. He heard a piercing scream, Morgan's scream, and cringed. Bloody hell, this didn't sound good. "Here, take Moira, would you?" he asked Mary K., trying to hand Moira to her.

"Come here, cutie pie," She said to Moira, who hesitantly let go of Hunter and went into her aunt's arms. Mary K. looked at Hunter. "I swear to God, Hunter, you hurt Morgan again, and you won't live to see your new whore, do I make myself clear? Do not lead her on, and keep your God damn pants on." She breathed. Hunter nodded quickly before opening the door, seeing Morgan all sweaty, panting hard, doctors and nurses looking at the lower half of her. When she saw him, she smiled, then grimaced and groaned. He rushed to her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. She clenched her jaw and nodded. Sky came into the room, dressed in scrubs and walked over to them, and took Morgan's hand.

"Come on, love, deep breath in, deep breath out, come one, you can do it." She said. She looked at Hunter and raised her eyes brows and shook her head.

_Why aren't you doing this?_ He heard her voice in his head.

_I would be, if you would move. Is everything aright, she sounds as if she's in pain, _he sent back.

Sky rolled her eyes_. She's giving birth, you prat, of course she's in pain. And besides that, the baby's being a little bugger like his father and making things more difficult for Morgan._

Hunter pushed her out of the way and took Morgan's hand, and she squeezed it gently. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, which was damp. He pushed her hair out of her face and smiled encouragingly at her. "Come on, love, you can do this," he whispered. She closed her eyes tight, then tears started to come out. "Oh, Morgan," he whispered. He sent her calming energy, and felt her relax a tiny bit.

"Oh, here's his head, Morgan, just a few more pushes," a nurse said. Morgan squeezed Hunter's hand tight, and he cringed.

"Hah hah hah hah," came Morgan's breathing. Her hand squeezed his tighter. She screamed then, then the next thing they all heard was a tiny, puppy like cry, and Hunter glanced over and saw a tiny baby being cleaned off by two nurses. They wrapped him up in a little blue blanket and smiled down at him.

"My, my. What a beautiful little boy," the nurse said. She glanced up at Hunter. "He has your eyes." She said, smiling. She handed him to Morgan. Hunter glanced down at him. Like Moira, he had his eyes as well.

Morgan grinned. "For such a tiny guy, you hurt," she said. She looked back up at Hunter, and he saw how pale and tired and sad she looked. "Want to hold him?" she asked. Hunter nodded and took the baby in his arms. He had tanner skin, like Morgan, and he was pretty much bald. But the eyes that looked up at him solemnly were big and green. The baby searched Hunter's face and began to cry again and squirm. "Give him to me," Sky said, taking him carefully. The baby was quiet. Hunter felt tears in his eyes. His son hated him. And he had every right to.

"Hi Daniel, Danny," she said. She looked at Morgan. "You feel alright?" she asked. Morgan nodded. "Do you think you can go home tonight?" she nodded again.

Hunter looked at his son. "Daniel. What's his last name going to be?" he asked, to no one in particular.

"Rowlands-Niall. I'm going to hyphenate it. When he starts school, I'll ask him which one he wants to use. It'll be his decision." She said, and Hunter frowned, but nodded.

"I suppose that's fair." He said softly.

"Sky, can I talk to Hunter alone for a minute?" Morgan asked, her voice barley audible. Sky shot Hunter a look and nodded.

"I'm going to take Danny to go meet his auntie Mary K., and his big sister," she said. Morgan smiled.

"That's a good idea." She said, and Sky smiled and left the room. A nurse walked over and gave Morgan a cup of water and a few pills.

"These will just take away the pain, they shouldn't make you sleepy. Come on," she said, smiling at Hunter. Morgan swallowed them and thanked her. "I'll leave you two to talk, she said, leaving them alone.

"Where's Justine?" Morgan asked.

"At home."

"She let you come? Alone?"

Hunter shrugged. "I guess. She's been getting what she wants, so…" he trailed off at the sight of the tears rolling down Morgan's cheeks. He sat down next to her and wiped them away with his thumb.

"So you've been sleeping with her a lot." She said. Hunter frowned.

"Morgan," he sighed. She shook her head.

"It's okay. I don't know why I'm even upset. It's been months, we're not together anymore. It's hard, though. I thought we'd be raising them together, I thought we'd go home after I had him and snuggle up in bed together. Obviously there's something wrong with me, because you didn't want that."

That did it. That made a tear escape his eye. She looked up at him. And he couldn't control it. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, and as she gently tried to pry his open, he didn't hesitate to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest, and it felt wonderful, and he wanted her so badly, but he couldn't do this, this was stupid…

He pulled away, the disappointment in her eyes mirroring his own. He cleared his throat. "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that."

She smiled wryly at him. "I know exactly why you did that."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Want to share?"

"You still love me, whether you admit it or not." She said, sounding very, very sad. He bit his lip. She was right…of course he still loved her, she was his soul mate, he would always love her. "Go home, Hunter. You shouldn't have even come." She said, shaking her head.

"But…but Daniel," he said. She smiled and shook her head again.

"He's got plenty of people to love him. He'll be all right."

"Yeah, Hunter, he'll be fine." Hunter spun around to see Killian frowning at him. His eyes blazed with anger.

"Oh, hello, Killian." He said weakly. He hadn't heard from him since about a week before he and Morgan had signed the divorce papers.

"Go home, Niall."

"Before I leave, how's the main in London?" he asked quietly. "I haven't had the chance to call." Killian stared at him, disgust and amazement on his face, so much like Morgan's.

"Fine. And if you'd stop banging Courceau, you'd have the chance to call." Hunter stared at him. "Yes, we all know. I've slept with her in the past, did you know that? I met her in a club when I was on holiday in France, I believe she was visiting her brother in Paris at the time. We had a few drinks, fucked. Does that bother you, that I hit it, too?" he asked. Hunter looked at Morgan, who's face had gone white.

"Killian, stop." She said, her voice breaking in a sob. He looked at her, his expression softening. He went and hugged her.

"Get out, Hunter." He growled. He did, and on his way out, everyone glared at him, spare his sweet little anger Moira, who seemed truly sad to see him go. He hugged and kissed her, kissed Daniel on the forehead, only to make him cry again, and left. When he was finally back in his car, he let loose and cried himself.


	16. Visit

**I know it's been a looooooong tie since I've updated. I'm sorry!!! I just got my computer hooked up again, so I should be able to update way more often. Thank you for not hating me:D I hope you all like this chapter…and remember, reviews tend to inspire me. Enjoy!**

**-Autumn xoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 15:**

"Come on, Morgan, you can do this," Bree urged her.

Morgan looked in the mirror. It had been almost ten months since she had had Daniel. Hunter had visited the kids only three times. The most previous time had been about three weeks ago, and when he had seen how much weight Morgan had lost, how she had gotten blonde highlights in her hair, he had practically drooled over her, and she had smirked and rubbed it in that she had had a date in an hour so he knew she was getting over him. Which she wasn't, not completely, anyways… she would never be completely over him…but he didn't have to know that.

"I don't know. I think I'm a little too old for this…"

"Morgan, you're twenty seven. And you look even younger. No one would ever guess that you've had two kids and gone through school and a divorce on top of it. You look hot." Bree said. Morgan glanced at Bree, who had her hair clipped up and wore a black v-neck sweater and a tiny black mini-skirt with knee high black suede boots. She looked absolutely fabulous, as she always had.

Morgan studied her own outfit, which consisted of a dark green halter top and a denim mini skirt and a pair of black kitten heels she had borrowed from Sky.

Bree had convinced her on a night out on the town, and after working five to six days a week, and taking care of two kids, working out, and trying to meet a few different guys for dinner or lunch now and then, she felt she deserved it.

"Okay," she breathed. "But after wearing this, I better bring home some fine piece of ass, Bree. I'm serious," she said as Bree laughed.

"I know. And you will. You're not the same girl you were back in high school…you're hot, Morgan. You could probably get any guy you wanted."

"Except Hunter," she whispered. Bree gave her a sympathetic look.

"He's not good enough for you, anyways. He's a prick, and…" she trailed off, and looked thoughtful. Morgan smiled. Bree couldn't really rip on Hunter's looks. He was gorgeous, and everyone knew it, no one denied it.

"He too freaking tall anyways." Bree said. Morgan laughed.

"Since when was being tall a bad thing?"

Bree shrugged as she climbed into her BMW. "I don't know."

"Mmm." Morgan breathed as she sunk into Breezy's leather seat. "I love this car, Bree. I hate you."

Bree laughed. "So, I was thinking maybe the Twilight?"

"Oh, God. I haven't been to that club since…actually, right before I got pregnant with Moira. And I don't even really remember most of that night…Hunter was with me."

Bree sighed. "Well, forget about him. I'll totally hook you up with a hottie, okay?" she asked.

As they walked into the club, music was pulsing and lights were flaring, and Morgan had to admit, hot guys were swarming. Bree went to use the bathroom as Morgan headed to the bar. She smiled as she saw the bartender.

"Natalie!" she said.

Two golden eyes widened in amusement. "Oh my god, hey, Tigger, what's up, baby cakes?" she asked as she adjusted her black tube top. Her wavy dirty blonde hair was piled in a bunch of ringlets on top of her head, and golden hoops hung in her ears. She was still beautiful as always.

"Not a whole lot. You know, I've just had two kids, gotten married then gotten divorced, finished college…like I said, not too much." Nat laughed.

"Married? Wow. Who was the lucky guy?"

"Oh, you met him. The blonde guy. Hunter."

"Oh. The Brit? What happened? Why'd you get a divorce?" she asked, raising her voice over the music. Morgan settled down on a barstool.

"Well, another woman came into the picture, and I just didn't want to put up a fight. I was pregnant with my son, Daniel, when they sprung it on me, and I was just like, you know what? You want a divorce, you can have one. You and the whore deserve each other. I was a little devastated, though, since the bastard fucked me the night before he told me about the divorce. It came as a total shock."

Natalie did her little sympathetic pout. She reached over and patted Morgan's hand. "I'm so sorry. I can get the bitch's ass kicked, if you want." She said. Morgan grinned, but shook her head.

"I'm not the violent type. But thanks."

"Morgan! I've been looking all over for you," Bree said. She had two of the most gorgeous guys with her. Both were tall, one with dark brown hair and blue eyes, the other with auburn hair and big brown eyes. They were both toned and fit, they're arms well muscled. Morgan smiled flirtatiously at the one with blue eyes.

"Hey there," he said, smiling. He had a gorgeous smile, too. He reached out hand. "I'm Ryan, and this is my friend, Jake." Morgan shook his hand.

"I'm Morgan. I take it you've already met Bree?" she asked, and Jake grinned at her. Bree leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear, and he laughed. She led him out onto the dance floor and ground her hips in slow motion against him, and he smiled down at her.

Ryan sat down next to her. Then she realized it. He was a blood witch. He wasn't terribly strong, so she didn't worry. "So, are you not going to give me your full name?"

"Oh. Morgan Rowlands," she said, waiting for his reaction. His eyebrows went up, but he kept smiling that completely sexy smile of his.

"I heard you were married," he said. She licked her lips, and watched his eyes drift down to her mouth. Hmm. This ought to be fun.

"I was. To a guy named Hunter Niall."

"I know that name. Isn't he working on the New Charter?"

"Yes. But you know, good sex can only hold a relationship together for so long." He grinned now.

"Good sex, huh?" he asked teasingly.

"Yup. Now how about you buy me a drink?"

"Sure. What do you like?"

"Grey Goose on the rocks." She said. He laughed.

"My kind of woman," he said, then ordered the drinks. Morgan was just about to take a sip of hers when hers neck prickled. Oh, shit. Bree came running over.

"Umm, Morgan, Maybe we should leave. Like, right now," she whispered.

"Hunter and Justine are here." She said, no emotion in her voice. The she smiled. She leaned close to Bree's ear. "Let Hunter see." She said. Bree grinned.

"Pure genius."

"Aren't I, though?" Bree went back to Jake.

"So, someone you know come into the club? I just picked up on two more blood witches. Do you know them?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I don't care, though." She felt Hunter's awareness that she was there, then felt his gaze on her. Without looking at him, she downed her drink, then another. Then she leaned into Ryan and kissed him, hard. He didn't pull away, but pulled Morgan close to him, and she had to admit, he knew how to kiss.

"Morgan?" came a soft, English accent behind her. She reluctantly pulled away from Ryan and looked at him. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, hello, Hunter." She said. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Ryan as if to say 'What do you want? I'm kind of busy.' Hunter blushed. But he didn't go away. To Morgan's astonishment, he pulled up a stool and sat down right next to her. He looked at Ryan expectantly.

Ryan got the hint. He held out his hand. "Ryan Becker," he said. Hunter searched his face carefully, and Morgan groaned inwardly. What was it his business who she was with?

"Hunter Niall."

"Oh." Ryan said, casting a sympathetic look her way.

"May I speak to you in private, Ryan?" Hunter asked. Morgan sat up straight. What the hell was he doing?

"Um, sure," Ryan said, and got up and followed Hunter to the other end of the bar. Hunter seemed very serious, but Ryan laughed, then looked more than a little nervous. Hunter flashed him what Morgan could tell was a very forced smile. When they came back, before either of them could speak, Morgan stood up.

"So Ryan, ready to leave?" she asked. His face lit up. Hunter's expression darkened. Ryan nodded. "Okay, Hunter, now it's my turn to speak to you alone. I'll be right back, babe," she said. Hunter's eyes widened slightly, and Morgan knew he was remembering how she used to call him babe.

"What?" he asked, once they were away from Ryan.

"I was just about to ask you that. What did you say to him?"

Hunter shrugged. "I told him if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face, basically." Morgan stared at him.

"It's not your place to protect me anymore. You made it clear over a year ago that you didn't want to. You had no right to even ask who he was. My love life is not your business!"

He looked slightly pissed, but more hurt. "I said I didn't want to be married to you, not that I didn't care about you!" he hissed.

Morgan snorted. "It's the same thing, Hunter."

"No it's not, and you know it, damn it."

"Hunter, after what you did to me, you have no right to speak to me that way."

He sighed. Then, quickly, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She pushed him away, hard, then slapped him.

"You're a fucking asshole." She whispered. "There's no reason for you to toy with my emotions. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get laid by the nice piece of ass waiting for me over there." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her on the cheek, since she wouldn't let him kiss her mouth.

"What you said the day Danny was born…you were absolutely right." He whispered in her ear. Without looking at him, she yanked her arm away from him roughly, and walked away.

Ryan seemed impressed by her house, and she was eternally thankful to Mary K. for baby sitting. She couldn't have done this if they had been in the house. They made their way up to her bedroom, and it occurred to her that the only man she had ever slept with in this bed was Hunter. Oh well, things change.

As she and Ryan moved together on the large mattress, the cool silk sheets against their bodies, all Morgan could think about was Hunter…his beautiful green eyes, his fabulous English accent, his sexy light blonde hair that reminded her of sunlight, his fantastic body…

She closed her eyes and pretended that Ryan was Hunter. If she couldn't have the bastard in real life, she could at least have him in fantasy.

_The Next Day_

When Morgan woke up, Ryan was gone, but had left a sweet note saying last night had been wonderful and his phone number. She threw on some clothes, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and trotted down the stairs. The phone rang. Hunter.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Why such a bad mood? I thought you got…what was it you said…oh, yes, laid by a nice piece of ass. Did it not turn out to be so nice once you actually saw it?"

"Shut up. Last night was great, not that you deserve to know. Now, what do you want?" she asked.

"To talk to you. To see the kids." He said. Morgan could tell he wanted to say something. He sighed.

"Just say it."

"Who do you prefer in bed…me, or…um, Ryan?" Morgan couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, really. I'm serious."

"You're married, Hunter. Sorry."

"So? I'm not asking you to sleep with me, I'm just asking who you prefer."

"Isn't Justine listening to you?"

"Actually, she's out of town for the next few days. That's why we went out last night. She, apparently, wanted me to have something to reminisce on while she was gone." He said, sounding skeptical.

"Hmm."

"What's 'hmm' mean?"

"Who do _you_ prefer? Me or Justine?"

"Well, that's a stupid question." Morgan felt as if she'd just been punched in the stomach. Of course he preferred Justine. He'd left Morgan for her. "Remember how often we used to?" he asked. "Well, me and Justine only go about once or twice a month. And that's fine with me." Morgan struggled to process his words.

"What?"

"It means I prefer you."

"You're a liar." She said.

"Why would you say that?" she was silent. "Oh. Because I left you for her."

"Do you need to rub it in?" she asked, wishing she could hang up on him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I'm not rubbing anything in. I regret it."

After a few moments of silence, Morgan spoke. "Can you come over? We can go to Mary K.'s and see the kids."

"Okay. Morgan?" he asked.

"What?"

"Look out your window." She did. And there he was, leaning against his car, his cell phone in his hand, smiling. She hung up and opened the door.

"Well. So you were already planning on coming over." She said. He hugged her then. Her heart picked up, and she wondered how something that felt so right, so good, could also feel so wrong, cause so much pain.

"Yeah, pretty much." He looked around, and his face was clouded with emotion. "I miss this house." He said, sounding sad.

"Well, it was your choice. You could have stayed." She said quietly. She walked into the kitchen and started making some tea. As she put the teabags in the two mugs, she felt Hunter come up behind her. Her breathing went shallow, and his arms went around her waist. He rested his chin on top of her head, and she leaned into him. "You could've stayed." She whispered.

"I know." He said, and his voice broke. Morgan looked up at him, and saw tears in his eyes. She turned around, and wrapped her arms around him, and they just stood there, holding each other. Finally, Hunter's mouth was on hers, and they were kissing, and she pushed him into the front room, onto the couch. He moaned as she sat on top of him. His hands were feeling her body, and she pressed hard against him, feeling the tent forming in his pants. Oh, God, yes, yes, yes!!!

Then, to Morgan's horror, Sky walked in. She gaped at them.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted. Morgan jumped up. Hunter sat there, and Sky looked at him in disgust, and Morgan realized he was still hard, and it wasn't difficult to see. He blushed, and it went away. "Get out!" Sky barked. "Out, out, out!" she said. Hunter got up and shrugged his coat on.

"Bye, Morgan," he said quietly.

"Don't talk to her! You have no right! You'll be lucky if I don't call Justine and tell her about this! Hunter, you need to pick. You can't have both!"

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he slipped out the front door, closing it softly behind him. Sky groaned and locked it, then leaned against it, rubbing her temples.

"Morgan. I…I don't even know what to say." She said softly.

"Maybe it's best if you just don't say anything."


	17. Hello, Daddy

**Chapter 16:**

Hunter, feeling guilty and ashamed and depressed, climbed the stairs of his and Justine's temporary apartment. He put his hands in his coat pocket to pull out his keys, but realized the door was slightly ajar. His eyes instantly narrowed and he cautiously pushed it open, and there were three teenagers sitting on his couch. Two girls and one guy. The oldest girl smiled sadly at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked. She looked so familiar… so did the other two. The youngest watched him with and odd expression of hurt and longing. None of them spoke. But the guy stood up and took off his hat, and Hunter felt his eyes go wide and his jaw go slack.

The guy could be his twin.

"You stupid fuck." The guy growled, and strode to him and punched him across the jaw, and Hunter nearly lost his balance. He stood there, speechless.

"Danny, stop it." the oldest said. She didn't have an American accent like the boy. Hunter gingerly touched his jaw and winced. Then her words seeped into his brain…

_Danny, stop it. Danny._

Those eyes. The hair.

His gaze turned to the youngest. She had long brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her skin was fair, with a few freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was very curvy, very attractive. Her power was the strongest he had felt since Morgan…it rolled off of her in almost tangible waves. She grinned at him, her full, cranberry colored lips parting to show straight, pearly white teeth, and it took him a moment to place that familiar smile.

She looked like…

Ciaran?

"Hey, daddy." She said, her eyes glistening with amusement.

"Maddie!" The oldest scolded. Maddie grinned at her, then her eyes flickered back to Hunter.

"Oh, don't mind Moira. She's always been a bit of a control freak. Like mom used to say you were. That's why her and mom never got along. She always said Moira was just like you." She paused. "For some reason, she's always loved you. I never really got the chance to know you, since I moved in with Uncle Killian."

"Maddie. Shut up." Danny said.

"Why don't you? We all know I could kick your ass. And it's not just me you have to fear, you know.'

"You're a fucking idiot, Mad. Moira, why did she have to come?"

"Because she's got the most power. We needed her. And she's our sister, like it or not." Hunter watched them, trying to process what was happening.

Danny's eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched.

"She's a god damn part of Amyranth!"

Maddie stood. "Do you have a fucking problem with that?" Danny glared at her, but kept his tongue. "That's what I thought." She said softly, and sat.

"What's going on?" Hunter managed. Moira looked at him. She was pretty, in a different way than Maddie. She was lighter, her features not as sharp or dark as Maddie's or Danny's. His children. Was he going insane? He believed so.

But there were three.

He only had two.

Still. They were here.

Why?

Moira's eyes welled up with tears and she took a deep breath.

"Well," she sighed and looked at him with sympathy. "Mum's dead."


	18. A New Infatuation?

**Chapter 17:**

"How can you expect me to _not_ say anything?" Sky murmured. "Morgan. One minute you can barely stand him, the next you're wanting to bone him. Morgan!"

She reluctantly looked at Sky. She didn't know what to tell her, because she didn't know herself. It was true; she had a rather bipolar like thing when it came to Hunter. But she didn't know why.

Emotionally, he made her a wreck. Physically…well, they were two very different things. She was happy that Sky had interrupted. Sky groaned.

"What am I going to do with you two?" she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with one hand, the other on her hip. "Bloody hell. I wish that stupid bitch had never gotten involved. She's ruined so many lives just to make hers better."

"Sky," Morgan whispered. "I'm sorry…It won't happen again. In fact, I'm going to call Ryan and see if he wants to get together tonight again."

"Ryan?" Sky asked.

Morgan blushed. "Yeah. I met him last night when I went out with Bree."

Sky's face lit up. "And…?"

"And we had some fun. No biggie…"

"Yes, it is a biggie! Good for you, Morgan, experimenting again! Call him, hurry up now!" Sky said excitedly. She did, and they agreed on dinner.

The whole time with Ryan, Morgan felt comfortable and safe, and she was impressed by his intelligence. He had taken her to a quaint little Italian place and after that they had gone to Starbucks and taken their coffees to a little park and sat on the swings and talked for hours about everything. He was sweet, smart, generous and funny. Morgan decided she definitely wanted to see him again.

Morgan fumbled through her purse for her keys.

"Morgan," Ryan said. She looked up at him. "I think you put them in your pocket earlier," he said, pointing. She reached in her left coat pocket, and sure enough, there they were, the little bastards. She smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I had a wonderful time, though. Thank you."

He reached and gently touched her cheek. "No problem. I had a good time, too." He leaned down and gently kissed her, and she felt almost guilty for not being able to have him stay the night. But she had work in the morning, and Sky and Raven were both there with the kids. He smiled at her as he pulled away. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night," and he walked back to his car. Morgan watched him get in his car and smiled.

"Goodnight." She sighed. Sky felt her presence and stepped out onto the porch. "I can do this. I don't need Hunter. Ryan's sweet. Maybe things will work out good in the end. Maybe Hunter and I aren't meant to be together."

Sky hugged her briefly. "Maybe. I hope things do work out."

"If only my life were that simple."

"I know. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"I guess." She said, exasperated.


	19. Maddie's Story

**Chapter 18:**

"W-what?" Hunter managed

"Mom's dead. And it's your fault, you prick." Danny said in a low tone. Okay. Get a grasp, Niall, he told himself. So these were his kids, in the future. Morgan was dead in the future. Because of him. He looked at Maddie. Danny had said Amyranth. Aw, Fuck, he thought

"You can keep wondering or you could just ask. It's no secret." Maddie said, watching his face, no doubt hearing his thoughts.

"Fine. First off, how…When? Shit…" he muttered, shaking his head. "Amyranth?" he asked.

"Well, after mom died, I moved in with Killian. He was cool for a while, gave me his books to use, gave me money when it was needed. When he became my legal guardian, I started using the name MacEwan. His sister, Iona came to visit a lot. She had been trying compulsively to fill Ciaran's shoes. She was weak, unfocused, pitiful, if I may say. Light magick had proved just as dangerous as dark. Look at what it had done to you and mom, look what love did to you. I'm strong; a much better heiress to Ciaran's reign than Iona, or even mom, in this case." She kept a steady gaze on him, her eyes searching his for some kind of reaction. He was careful to give none.

"Continue," he said politely.

"With help from Iona, I met up with his old coven members, a few from New York, a few from San Francisco, a few from different places in Europe. They laughed when they first met me, a child, they said. I killed the man who said that, Charles Ghirardelli, instantly, which scared them shitless." She grinned. Hunter wanted to shudder. He had helped create this.

"I was initiated in soon after that. They had respect for me, and Iona was supposed to be my tutor, but in the end she was only there with me because she was family. After about a year, I got sick of her and absorbed her powers. She's actually in Borach Mean right now.

"So in a way, she was a lot like her daddy. Except it wasn't her daughter that killed her, it was her niece. We do seem to have such a loving family, don't you think?" she said. She cleared her throat, ignoring the tears that were welling up in Moira's eyes and the glares Danny kept shooting at her.

"After that and a few more deaths, a few more curses, a Dark Wave or two, and I was initiated as High Priestess. The youngest they've ever had at sixteen." She smiled smugly. "The only one who could persuade the New Charter to fuck off."

Hunter didn't know what to say. He was in shock. A child of his could never be capable of all that…but a child of Morgan's could. An heiress to Darkness. That's what Morgan had once said she was. And in all honestly, it had been true. Her children were no more immune to it than she was. The only reason she hadn't was because of Hunter; her weakness was her heart. Maddie had obviously seen a lot as a young child, had been honed by life. She had been forced to grow up very quickly. Or at least that's what he was assuming.

"Alright." He said. "What happened to your mother?"

"Justine." Danny said. "Stupid cunt."

"Danny!" Moira barked. "Justine found out she was pregnant again. She nearly killed you…"

"Too bad she didn't finish that job." Danny inputted.

'You and her had moved to France, you were unaware of mom even being pregnant. Justine was furious; she went insane. She called taibhs that killed Mary. K, Grandma, Grandpa, Sky. Raven. And…" she stopped, looking uncomfortable. She bit her lip and looked at Danny.

"Ryan and mom got married. We moved. She changed her name, dyed her hair. She was so fucking depressed. Cried herself to sleep every night. After Maddie was born, she was worse. Ryan didn't care that she wasn't his, that we weren't his. He was a fucking good father,"

"You'll always be our real father, of course," Moira said.

"How can you say that, Moira? He left us! He doesn't care! I don't know why we're even here!" Danny shouted.

Moira looked into Hunter's eyes. "I need to know why so many things happened…" she paused. "And I need to know why you just upped and left with Justine that night, why she broke into the house. Why you weren't dressed…dad, what happened?" she asked. Hunter wanted to cry. She knew. But he couldn't say.

"What happened then?" he asked. Moira bit her lip and shook her head.

"We lived fine for nine more years. Justine started sending nightmares to mom, called her to let her know that you two were expecting a baby. That made things harder on mom. She began to lose it. Ryan loved her so much, he helped her so much. He did everything he could. In the end, mom went completely bonkers and scryed to see the next time you would be in the States. She was going to fly to France to kill Justine. She got there, shot Justine in the stomach and the heart. Then she turned the gun on herself. You found them and the note she had left you three days later. Ryan wouldn't give you custody and Maddie wanted nothing to do with either of you. In the end, we thought it was fair enough to let her stay with Killian. What a mistake that was."

Maddie let out a slight chuckle. "I suppose mom actually might have done a good thing by blowing out her brains. At least I have brought respect back to our family name. You two are morons for being embarrassed."

"I….I don't know what to say." Hunter choked out, tears blinding him. He stood and locked himself in the bathroom, trying to control his tears. So life had honed them. There was a tap on the door.

"Don't pity us. Or Maddie. She doesn't regret it. She was too young to understand her mother's death." He opened the door. Moira was crying, also. He hugged her. She loved him at least. "Me and Daniel watched the taibhs kill Sky. Raven had freaked out and grabbed us and ran. The next day, she was dead, too. But what hasn't killed us has made us stronger, to say the least."

"Why are you here? It doesn't sound like we can change anything."

She looked up at him. "Oh yes, yes we can."

"How?" Hunter asked, raising his eyebrows. He sure as hell couldn't think of anything. She bit her lip and was silent for a few long moments.

"Well," she said. "We need to find mom, first. But I think I might have a plan."


	20. Progressing

3

**Oh my GOD it has been sooooo long since I've updated. I've been so busy with school work, family crap, ect. I have also been working on a new story, called Alone (not a sweep story, sorry!!!) Anyways. I know this isn't much, but I figured we needed to see how Morgan and Ryan's relationship is progressing. This is kind of a smutty chapter, so if you don't like, don't read. **

**Thank you to all you guys who have been patiently waiting and for all the reviews!!! I really appreciate all those. You guys make me want to write more!!!**

**Okay. Well, enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Love….**

**Autumn**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 19:**

Barely awake, Morgan cuddled closer to Ryan. They had been together almost four months and while she would never feel for him what she felt for Hunter, she was definitely feeling love towards him. She buried her face in his chest and tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't.

His arm went around her and he pulled her close and his lips found hers.

"Mmm." She breathed. He pulled away and smiled down at her, his blue eyes shining. She reached up and pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his face. "I love you," she said. He smiled.

"I love you, too." He looked into her eyes.

She had confessed to him that she missed Hunter, that they were muirn beatha dans. She knew it had made him nervous and worried him, but she had assured him that she was with him and not Hunter.

He was just as gorgeous as Hunter, though in a different way. Though she missed the sexy accent and the…well, everything about Hunter, she was also intensely attracted to Ryan. Goddess knew they had as good of a sex life as she and Hunter had had except that their souls didn't…fit. Not the way hers and Hunter's had. Their love was nowhere as strong, and never would be. No one could replace her soul mate.

"It's late…or early. However you want to look at it." She whispered. He glanced over her shoulder at the little digital alarm clock.

"Three-nineteen… yeah, it's late."

"Yeah."

"The kids are sleeping," he said. She smiled.

"Mmm hmm."

"And, you know, they will be for a while."

"Yep."

"So, you know."

"Are you suggesting something?" she asked playfully. He rolled over so he was on top of her and kissed her softly, keeping his weight on his elbow. That was another thing she missed about Hunter. Sure, in bed, she and Ryan were, um, satisfactory, but she missed Hunter's aggressiveness, the way he pushed her down against the mattress with his weight, his entire body pressing against hers, and the way her kissed her hard and passionately. The way he knew he wasn't hurting her, that she liked it when he was rough. Ryan kissed her neck softly, and she smiled as he bit her gently.

Then she felt it.

"What the hell?" She muttered, propping herself up on her elbows. Someone was scrying for her, watching her and Ryan. Their identity wasn't clear, but Morgan could feel anger. They didn't wink out. Morgan gently disengaged from her lover and climbed out of bed. She gently cast her senses and murmured quiet spells, urging the presence to reveal its identity.

_An di allaigh an di ne ullah_

_An di ullah be nith rah_

_Cair di na ulla nith rah_

_Cair feal ti theo nith rah_

_An di allaigh an di aigh._

She closed her eyes, mentally reciting her power chant. She cast her senses more strongly this time, striving to make out the identity.

What she felt didn't make sense.

"Moira?" she said. Then it was gone. She wrinkled her forehead and pushed the covers away and jumped out of bed.

"Morgan," Ryan said, following her. She could feel him casting his senses too, now. "She's in her room. She's fine,"

"No, when I…" she trailed off as he kissed down her neck. "Mmm,"

"You….worry….too….much." he said in between kisses. "C'mon. Come back to bed," he said in a husky whisper, sending shivers down her spine. He pulled her down on top of him, and she softly kissed him. His tongue moved against her lips, begging her for entrance, and she let him in. She ran her hands through his sandy hair, then down his chest, over his nipples, down his toned abs. She played with the waistband of his boxers, and he groaned in pleasure. She teasingly bit his tongue, and sucked on his bottom lip, and she could feel him hardening beneath her.

His warm, soft hands roamed up her camisole, and she shivered involuntarily as he rubbed around her erect nipples and gently fondled her breasts. She moaned into his mouth, and one of his hands trailed down her side and then he was tugging at her underwear. She pulled away for just a moment so she could pull them off. He tugged her camisole over her head and rolled them over so he was on top.

Somehow his boxers had come off, and he reached down and ran a finger along her aching womanhood. She moaned again and arched her back.

"Don't tease me," she whispered. He leaned down and nibbled on her collar bone, and teased her skin with his tongue, getting lower and lower until her reached her breasts. He kissed her nipple, and then licked it and tweaked it with his tongue before taking the whole peak into his mouth, sucking on it, making Morgan cry out in pleasure and frustration. She loved this, but right now she needed him inside of her. "Ryan," she breathed.

He was still stroking her, and suddenly two fingers were shoved inside of her, making her gasp. He moved his fingers in and out of her slick passageway in deep, steady thrusts as he continued to lap at her breasts. She moved her hips then, feeling like she was drowning in a pool of ecstasy.

"Ah, ah….oh my God," she groaned, arching her back again. He bit down on her nipple, and with one final thrust, he placed his thumb on her swollen nub and she came. Breathing hard, she relaxed against the cool sheets, and Ryan looked down at her, smiling. "Wow," was all she said before her was over her and penetrating her.

He thrust into her over and over, groaning in pleasure. She ran her hands through his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he tried to find his release. As he was finishing, Morgan felt someone watching them again. She didn't have to struggle to see who it was.

With a twinge of anger and annoyance, she sent Hunter a witch message to respect her privacy and to fuck off.

Secretly, though, it gave her a sick kind of pleasure that he had been watching.


	21. Going Under

Chapter 19

Morgan turned her music up as she increased her speed. She was running; a new hobby she had taken up. She turned her ipod's volume up all the way as a Linkin Park song came on. She raised her chin and pushed herself.

_All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

I did waste everything, just to watch you walk right out on me. I risked my life so many times for you; put myself and my family through so much. I killed my father for you, because of what he did to your parents. But I guess in the end it really doesn't matter, does it, Giomanch?

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter _

She clenched her jaw as she struggled to run up hill. She pressed the headphones further into her ears, as though if she could have the music loud enough, she could drown out not only the noise around her, but her own thoughts and feelings.

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

She wasn't the same person anymore. At one time in her life, Hunter had been the person who knew her the best. He had known everything about her, significant and not so. He had known when she had had a sleepless night, when she had skipped breakfast. He had known just how to touch her, the kinds of music she enjoyed. Not anymore.

Her chest was heaving as her feet pounded the cement, and she thought back to that night when she had been working as a stripper; The Night. When Killian and Hunter had come in and found her. Back when she didn't have kids, when she was barely old enough to drink, when she wasn't known as the Princess of Belwicket, or a blood witch, but she was simply another one of the girls. She remembered when she was known as just Tigger; just another half naked girl with a slamming body. The girl who would share a smoke with you.

But then He had to come back into the picture.

"Mother Fucker!" She muttered, but she couldn't hear herself because of the blaring music in her ears. Hinder came on, and she felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears. This has been her song when she was Tigger, and it still applied now.

_I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time_

She remembered all of the vodka shots the bartender Jared had given her, how she had blocked her senses and drowned out her feelings and thought with the antiseptic taste of the Vodka.

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over_

_I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know_

She was almost home. Her mom had the kids today, and Ryan was at work. She pushed herself as hard as she could, her hair becoming drenched in sweat. As soon as she was in the door, she flung the ipod across the room, and watched it shatter.

She screamed and with a wave of her hand the stereo blasted.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

She walked into the kitchen, and with another scream blasted the wall with witch fire. She punched the scorched wall, and heard a crack as her fist collided with it. She barely felt the pain as her knuckles bled.

"Fuck you, Giomanach! Fuck you! You asshole!" she screamed. She had been in denial for months, and she loved Ryan, she truly did, but the pain of her muirn beatha dan with another woman was eating away at her.

How could he?

She loved Moira and Daniel with all her heart…or at least what was left of it.

Ryan didn't know how bad she had been lately with the alcohol. He didn't know how much pain she was in. She was good at hiding her pain from everyone else. He believed she was over Hunter, that she was head over heals in love with him. But he would never have her heart completely. Never.

She laughed bitterly. She had lost her heart. Now, she was starting to lose her sanity as well.

She poured a big glass of Jack Daniel's whiskey and sang along with the song. "I'm going under," she sang. She downed the rest of the glass. "Hunter. Without you I am going under."


	22. Just Might Work

**Okay Everyone…**

**So I've posted two new chapters…I know I don't update very often, but school's been a bitch and I'm doing my best. On top of it I was suffering from major writer's block. But now I've got an idea where I am going to take this, so I will TRY and update more often. I really appreciate all my loyal readers who put up with me. : ) **

**You guys really rock. **

**What else did I want to say…?**

**Oh yes.**

**I want to thank specifically these readers, who were kind enough to review:**

**Sunshine-faery-You are definitely one of my most loyal readers and reviewers!!! Thanks for putting up with my procrastination!!! I'm really happy you enjoy my story enough to be so patient.**

**Jessicamastriani- lol I'm sorry you hate him but he will be important to the story in later chapters, so I think you should try to give him a chance.**

**Confused Faerie- I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter that showed how things were going between Ryan and Morgan. Thank you for taking the time to review, as I really do appreciate it!**

**Tabbitha Graves- One of my favorite reviewers evuuuur hehe I know those scenes are fun that's why I always send them to you on IM lol I finally found out what the PLAN is!!! Hehe you'll see part of it in this chapter, but the other half of it will be COMING SOON! Okay well, you know what? I am EVIL. Muwhahahaha! Love you!**

**Fang500- Thank you for reviewing!!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoy this one as well!!!**

**Stationary Love- I know I feel bad being mean to Hunter since we all love him (or at least I am assuming I'm not the only one) but with what he told Morgan about Justine and him having an affair and crap I felt that she would want him to hurt a little bit. I hope you enjoy the new chapters!!!!**

**Okay, and just so everyone knows, I am aware that Morgan goes through major mood swings, but I mean, come on, would YOU be entirely stable if this was YOUR life? I know I wouldn't be. Just so everyone knows. So if you are wondering why she is in love with Ryan one minute, depressed and an alcoholic the next, or hating Hunter one minute wanting him the next, it's because she has been through a lot of pain and is having very conflicting emotions. If that doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. Just bear with me for now.**

**Okay, I'll get on with the story now. Enjoy!!!**

**Love,**

**Autumn**

**xoxoxoxox**

Chapter 21

"But I can't, don't you understand?" Hunter said. "It part of the binding she has over me. Don't you think that if it was that simple, I would have told her ages ago, that I would be there with my children?" he shouted. "With you and Daniel?" he said softly.

Moira nodded sadly.

Moira had been asking for him to just tell Morgan his true name. Like he had never thought of doing just that. Then she had suggested telling her Justine's true name.

"What if we did tath meanma?" Moira asked. "There had to be a way to get it,"

"It won't work. I would love to let you in and show it to you, but I have to fight it. I don't want to, but it's just the power she has over me."

"I say we just let history run its course and let mom blow the bitch's brains out." Daniel said. Hunter looked up.

"I can't believe she would ever do that," he said. "She was never a violent person. When we were teenagers, she wouldn't have hurt a fly."

"Unless of course that fly was Ciaran MacEwan." Maddie murmured. Hunter looked at her. She was filing her nails, and had so far seemed unaware of their discussion.

"She did that to save her family and friends."

"She did it to save you, actually." Maddie said.

"Love does that to people." He replied coolly. They stared at each other for a few moments. Her eyes, just like Morgan's, narrowed.

"Well, Hunter, dear, here's a news flash. She's not that innocent little Catholic girl anymore. She's an adult who been through hell and back, and now you are living an hour away from her with a woman who threatened her for years, and you told her that you've been having an affair with said woman. You left her with two small children. She did so much for you. She's broken. Obviously you are too stupid to see this."

Hunter stared at her, speechless. He was very aware of this. But could a broken heart really turn Morgan into a killer?

Actually, he thought with a sinking feeling in his stomach, it probably could.

Look what it did to her father.

"So when is dear Justine going to be home?" Maddie asked nonchalantly.

Hunter looked up at the clock. "In about an hour."

"So we can't force it out of you?" Moira asked.

He shook his head. "I'm bound, but I'm not weak. I would fight you off."

"Wait," Daniel said, looking out the window. "Moira. I just remembered something."

She looked up at him, her green eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Before…before Sky died, I remember her telling mom that his dad knew Justine's true name at one point."

They looked at him; even Maddie stopped her consistent nail filing and looked ay him. He shifted in his seat.

"Is that true?" he nodded. "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Moira asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Because she has him in a binding, too." Hunter said, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"How?" Daniel asked. "She has his name, too?!"

Hunter shook his head morbidly.

"I never said a magical binding. She threatened him…" he trailed off.

Moira stared at him. "With your life." She said.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Pushing her spell books, notes, and charts back into her bag, she stood up. "Okay. We should get going. I'll contact some people, and try to figure this out." She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

He nodded.

As usual, Daniel didn't say anything but instead just walked out, followed by Moira, who gave him a sad smile and waved.

Maddie stood and stretched. She stuck her nail supplies back in her leather purse. Hunter smiled as he had a vivid Raven Meltzer flashback. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, well, Raven had good taste. I can definitely see why Sky loved her so much." She said.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked in an innocent voice, but her lips were curved in a wicked smile, and amusement and mischief glinted in her almond shaped brown eyes.

He shrugged. "Never mind."

"Whatever." She said. She walked out, but she stopped at the door. She spoke, but did not turn around. "I am faithful to my coven, but I am not on either side. I do what's best for me."

He looked at the back of her head, confused.

"And right now, my main concerns are my bossy bitch of a sister and my dick of a brother. I know I've hurt them, but I do love them."

He sat still, barely breathing, listening to her.

"I am not evil, Hunter. I am capable of loving." She paused. "A bith dearc."

"Wait…what?" he said.

"That's how Justine attained your name. So that's how _we_ will get it."

"It's dangerous. You can't."

She spun around. "Oh, but I can. Moira won't, and I honestly don't think Daniel's strong enough. I've done it before. And I'll do it again."

"But-"

"I can't guarantee anything. For all I know Justine was smart enough to destroy the sources and made sure her name was unattainable. But all in all, I do think it's worth a try." She said. He looked at her.

"You'll need ingredients." He said. She smiled.

"And where can I get them?"

"Practical Magick. Ask Alice. Tell her you are getting them on my orders. Say its New Charter business."

"What if she doesn't buy it?"

Hunter sighed, and then told his future daughter something he thought he would never tell his child.

"Then you spell her and take them anyways. And make sure you don't get caught." He added quickly.

She was grinning evilly. "Last time I did one was with Iona. I need a book."

He thought.

Of course.

Justine's books.

"Hold on." He said, and got up and dug through the boxes of books she had with her. He dug through at least four boxes before he came across it, and if he hadn't double checked, he wouldn't have even noticed it. It had been spelled with glamour.

"Thank the Goddess she's a Rowanwan," he muttered. He ran out and handed the book to her. "Do not let Moira or Daniel catch you with this,' he warned.

"With what?" she asked once it was in her bag.

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't go getting all sappy and shit, or I might change my mind." She growled, once again reminding him of his cousin's girlfriend. But he saw her eyes soften, and right before she turned to walk out the front door, he could have sworn he'd seen her smile and wink.

He closed the door, and re-did all the spells Justine had cast. He plopped down on the sofa, and laughed a real laugh for the first time in many months.

This just might work.


	23. Oatmean Raisin Cookies

"Sky," Raven called, eyeing the man with distaste. "Sky, come here."

Sky came in the front door, carrying a sleeping Danny on her hip, and Moira followed. She stopped in the doorway.

"Moira, honey, go wait in the car." Moira looked up at her, her green eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so. Now get your little butt back in the car." Moira huffed and stomped back outside, obviously not able to understand why she was being kicked out of HER house. Sky looked into those hazel eyes, the familiar sparkle mocking her.

"Hello, love," Killian said. "Why, it's been weeks,"

"Months." Sky said.

"And it feels like years, darling,"

"Oh, I wish," she muttered.

She looked at the couch and saw Morgan passed out. "What the fuck are you thinking, MacEwan? Bloody hell, it's only ten in the fucking morning!"

He raised his drink, as to toast her, and slammed it. Looking at Raven, he raised his eyebrows and wiggled them suggestively. "Raven, baby. I've missed you, love."

Raven smirked and, much to Sky's dismay, walked close to Killian, who was sitting in an overstuffed armchair, and leaned over him.

"Oh, baby, I've missed you, too," she drawled.

SMACK

Raven glared down at him. "You missed me, huh? Fuck you, MacEwan. That fucking abortion didn't leave me in a good mood,"

"Abortion?!" came three voices. Morgan had her hand on her head and groaned. She looked up at the three and groaned.

"Oh, shit," she moaned, sitting up and stretching. "Where are the kids, Sky?"

Sky glared at her and walked over so she could see Daniel. Morgan stood and took the toddler.

"Where's Moira?" she asked. Sky pointed out the window to the car, where a head of brown hair could be seen. "Oh. Let me put Danny upstairs," she said quietly, as to not wake him. Sky waited until she had disappeared up the stairs before she walked closed to Sky and the prat Morgan called a brother.

"What do you mean," She started. "By 'abortion'?"

"Simple as that, Sky."

"You were pregnant," Sky said in a flat voice.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me."

"No."

"You had an abortion. You got rid of the baby,"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And," she said, looking between Raven and Killian. "You are saying it was his."

"Not possible," Killian put in.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right." Sky said, glaring at her girlfriend. "You can't have gotten pregnant by him."

"Well, babe, hate to make an idiot out of ya, but I did."

"No, you didn't." Sky and Killian said together.

"You didn't use a condom," she said, pointing at Killian. "And the test and gyno said I was, in fact, pregnant."

"No, no, love. You don't understand. If SKY here had been the one to get pregnant, I would have believed her a hundred percent. But you can't have,"

Raven looked at Sky, who raised her eyebrows. "You used a birth control spell or something?"

"I had to. You, on the other hand, didn't need to."

"What?"

"Uh," Killian said, stepping away from them.

"What I think dear Killian is trying to say, is that a human can't get pregnant by a witch," Sky said through gritted teeth. "When all of us," she gestured with her hands, indicated the three of them. "Were together, you could not have conceived. First of all because he had most likely done a charm so I couldn't get pregnant, and also because you aren't a blood witch. Blood witches, especially one as pure blooded at the MacEwan's could not impregnate someone with no witch blood in them at all. It's imp-"

"No, it's not," came Morgan's voice. She walked to the couch and plopped down, rubbing her eyes, which were bloodshot. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear."

"Morgan, the Riordan's and like I just said, the MacEwan's are as pure as you can get, in blood." Sky pointed out. Morgan smiled wearily.

"Oh, I know. I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about Alisa." She paused, letting Sky have a moment to understand. "Alisa's dad is a Catholic. As un-magick-y as you can get. But her mother, Sarah Curtis, was from a family of relatively strong witches. Sara conceived by Mr. Soto, and we can obviously tell just by her looks that Alisa is definitely her father's daughter."

Sky groaned and sat down. "First of all, that was a really, really rare case, Morgan,"

"It might be rare, but it's still possible." Morgan paused. "Wait…you guys…the three of you…you and Raven had a _threesome_ with _Killian_?"

"Oh, er…" A pale pink bloomed under the pale skin of Sky's prominent cheeks.

"So what, Rowlands? Like you've never…" Raven stopped as she saw the look on Morgan's face. "Oh my God! You've never had a threesome!? How can you not?"

"Um, as interesting as I find the topic of my sister's sex life, can we get back to the original topic? Like the fact that you're claiming to having flushed my unborn child down a toilet, perhaps?"

The three girls turned to Killian.

"Um, Killian," Sky began. "I thought you said you had used a contraception spell, for me…"

He looked at Raven with distaste. "I did."

After several long, silent minutes, the room filled with their tension, Morgan spoke. "So it definitely wasn't Killian's."

"Nope."

Sky's voice was so quiet, Morgan was amazed that she had heard. Raven's brown eyes were wide, and looked as though they were watering up. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she sank down into a chair.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Maybe some tea," Morgan said softly. Sky looked at her, and she heard her voice in her head.

You spent too much time around Hunter,

Morgan smiled sadly, and with a slight nod, made her way into the kitchen, where the three witches heard her bustling around.

The front door opened.

"Sky, I don't wanna sit in the car anymore. It's boring." Moira said. Sky looked at her, and smiled.

"Okay, love. Why don't you go upstairs?" but the little girl was looking at Killian.

"Uncle Killie!" she cried, and ran to him. "I missed you!"

He gave her a weak smile, and took her in his arms. " 'Ello, darling. I haven't seen you since Yule, love. How's your little brother been?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Smelly! He poops all the time," she said, very seriously. She looked at Raven. "Why are you so sad, auntie Raven?"

Raven looked up and gave her a teary smile. "No reason, baby. I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Moira asked, genuinely concerned.

"Moira, honey, I baked some cookies last night," Morgan said, carrying a tray of tea into the living room. "They're on the table," she set down the tray on the glass coffee table.

Moira's eyes got big. "Cookies? What kind?" she asked.

"Oatmeal raisin, your favorite," Morgan replied, smiling at her beautiful daughter.

"Oh!" Moira said, wriggling out of Killian's arms. "I want cookies!" she cried, and scrambled into the kitchen, where they heard a squeal of delight.

The four adults sat in yet another awkward silence, each of them sipping their tea. Morgan noticed Sky's hands were shaking, ever so slightly. Killian's eyes kept darting around, as though he were dying to escape the silence. Morgan set her empty mug down.

"Okay," she said. "So there is definitely no way it was Killian's?" She asked.

Sky and Killian murmured and nodded. "Okay. Then maybe he should leave," she said. He looked up at her, his hazel eyes, mirrors of her own, shining with relief. He stood.

"So," he said. "Morgan, I already told you about…tonight."

She frowned slightly, and gave a slight nod. Where had that JD gone…?

"Well," he continued. "I'll…bring it up. All right?"

"Mmm. Now's really not the time, Kill," she said. He made a sympathetic face and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I had fun last night, and this morning, little sis," he said, grinning. "We really should try pouring our hearts out to each other over drinks more often,"

She gave a small laugh. "Whatever you say, Killian. Now get going,"

He nodded. "I'm going to go say goodbye to my favorite niece, help myself to some of those cookies we made last night, and I'll be on my way," he said, and sauntered into the kitchen, leaving the three women to themselves.

"Well," Sky said briskly, standing up. "I think I'm going to take a shower,"

"Sky, please," Raven said, her voice breaking. "I…I know what you must be thinking, but-"

Sky lost it.

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A BLOODY FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY?!" She shouted. "BECAUSE I DON'T! I THOUGHT WE HAD PUT ALL THIS BEHIND US YEARS AGO, BUT NO! YOU'RE STILL WHORING AROUND, NOT GIVING A DAMN THOUGHT ABOUT HOW IT MIGHT EFFECT OTHER PEOPLE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M BLOODY SICK OF IT!"

Raven and Morgan stared at her, both their jaws ajar. Sky's face was nearly scarlet, and her chest was heaving. She let out a loud noise, somewhere between a growl and a scream, and stomped up the stairs, where she slammed the bathroom door.

On cue, Danny started to wail, and Morgan groaned as she stood up and stretched. The front door opened, and Ryan came in, smiling.

"Want me to get him?" he asked. She smiled weakly at him and he laughed. "All right, all right," he said. On his way to the stairs, he spotted Sky's depressed Goth girlfriend in the living room.

"Hey, Raven," he said hesitantly. She glared at him, and he hurried up the stairs. Raven looked up at Morgan, and the look on her face was so painful to witness.

"I…I…what do I do?" she choked out. Morgan bit her lip. What was she supposed to say? She had enough problems of her own, especially when it came to her love life.

"Just be honest with her," she said, hoping it was enough.

"I…the thing is, I…" she paused. "It was a one nighter. I used a condom, but…"

"Raven, who was it?" Morgan asked.

"You can't say anything to anyone," she warned. "It was Ethan."

Morgan stared at her.

"Ethan? In our coven?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Duh. How many Ethan's do we mutually know, Rowlands?" She stood up.

"But…but I thought he was engaged to Sarah…" Sarah Bookman was a year younger than Morgan, and had moved to Widow's Vale about two years ago. She and Ethan Sharp, one of Morgan's former classmates and current coven members, had been dating since then and were planning on tying the knot very soon.

"You…you seduced Ethan?" Morgan asked.

Raven glared at her, and picked up her studded leather purse. "I don't need your permission to have sex with somebody," she spat.

"No, but you do need Sky's! Raven, you caused both of you to cheat! You know how Sarah feels about Ethan…she's head over heels! What were you thinking?" she asked.

"I wasn't," she said. "We were both drunk."

Morgan's face contorted in disgust. "You went out drinking together?"

"URGH!" Raven yelled, and stomped her boot-clad foot. "Not together! We just ran into each other and it happened! You're a fucking hypocrite! You've gone our and banged guys you just ran into in bars, too! Moira's living proof!"

Morgan's jaw dropped for the second time in an hour. Raven seemed to realize what she'd said, and looked away. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Maybe you should leave now," Morgan said coolly. "Give Sky some space. I think she needs some time to think things over," Sky still had a room here, with clothes and a bed and books, and Morgan had a distinct feeling that would be where she was staying.

"Fine," Raven said, and made her way out the door.

"Is the whore still here?" Sky's voice drifted down the stairs. Morgan furrowed her brow. Sky was obviously just trying to piss Raven off, since Morgan knew for a fact that she could sense her.

"Yes, she's upstairs wearing a bath robe," Raven called back, and stepped outside, slamming the door, causing the house to shake.

Morgan had had it.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP SLAMMING FUCKING DOORS IN MY HOUSE!!!!"


	24. Nisailtirtha

_**Chapter 23**_

Sitting on a swing in an empty park, Hunter's thoughts were racing through his head. He sighed and ran his hands through his fine, light hair and ran them over his face.

"Don't look so down, Niall,"

Hunter looked up through his fingers and saw Killian looking down at him, his face impassive. "You came," he said.

Killian took a seat on the swing next to him. "Of course I came. I brought the paperwork you requested," he said, handing Hunter a thick folder, which he took and quickly looked through.

"How's the Charter doing, besides this?" Hunter asked, his eyes still scanning all the notes and statistics he held.

"Good. Better than good, actually. It's doing great. The Council is still putting up a fight, and it's still sending spies," he said with a humorless laugh. "Still trying to sneak it's way into everything, but we're on to them. More and more people are coming to us for help, less and less to the Council. No one recognizes their law anymore, and that's the way it should be."

"It is," Hunter agreed, his green eyes still focused on the open folder in his lap. "You know that it was originally Morgan's idea? The Charter?" he said absentmindedly, smiling as he thought about the day she had suggested an alternative council.

_They were in the middle of the clearing on the blanket. Bree and Robbie had just left, and they were kissing, touching…_

_Right here? What about the chipmunks? Mommy, what are those huge ugly animals doing? Don't look sweetie, just go back in the tree,_

_I think that's the first time in the history of human sexuality that someone has imitated a chipmunk as a part of foreplay,_

"Hunter," Killian said, and his voice was much less formal, snapping Hunter out of his reverie.

"Yes, Killian?" He asked, looking into the face that so resembled Morgan's.

"I saw my sister this morning," he started, and Hunter sat up straighter, focusing his attention fully on Killian. "She…well, I had to pull out some shot glasses and hard liquor. She's not doing too great,"

"I thought she was seeing that Ryan bloke still," Hunter said sharply. "Is he treating her all right?"

"Calm down, calm down," Killian said, and waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. "From what I heard, Ryan's just perfect. She says he loves her and adores the kids," Hunter growled at this, and Killian raised a brow. "She says he's been good to her. You see, the thing is, she, like you, can't let it go. You're all she cares about. She says she knows Justine holds some kind of power over you, and your father as well."

"She tried contacting Da?" Hunter asked, surprised.

"She and Sky both. He never returns any calls or witch messages. I believe you know Alice Fernbrake?"

"Alice? The owner of Practical Magick?"

"Yes," Killian said. "Morgan spoke to her, and asked her to try to get in touch with your father. She rang him a few times, only to find that his mobile had been disconnected,"

Hunter remembered his father calling him and Justine with the new number. That's why he had it changed. He'd been avoiding Morgan and Sky.

"She's been…drinking a lot lately," Killian said.

"With the kids?" Hunter demanded.

The dark haired man shook his head. "Of course not, Niall. You should know her better than that,"

"I'm sorry." He said. "Well, what do you mean?"

"Whenever Sky and Raven have the kids, she gets completely hammered. She was a mess last night,"

"I thought you saw her this morning," Hunter said.

"Aye, I did. But I stayed the night at her house-"

"You didn't mention that earlier,"

"Well I am now, so shut the fuck up and let me finish, Niall!" Killian spat.

"Anyways. She was fucked up when I got there, she was crying all over me, saying what a bad person she was, how stupid she was, no wonder you left her," he paused, and met Hunter's gaze.

"She said what a bad mother she was, what a bad girlfriend, how she was a failure as a wife. She told me about how she's been sneaking alcohol and Ryan doesn't know anything about it. Apparently Sky found her pretty bad a few times, but she's been telling Sky she's fine, and that it was a one time thing. I think that cousin of yours is rather smarter than that, though,"

"She is," Hunter said. "She should have told me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should she have told you? What could you have done? Whined and cried and fucked my sister up more than you already have?" Killian hissed. "Tell me, Mr. Niall, why you still think you have power? You don't. You can't protect her anymore! She's not seventeen and unable to control her powers anymore!"

Hunter was on his feet. "I may not be able to protect her anymore, but what about my children? I can't let them grow up like this!"

"What other options do you have?" Killian yelled back, now standing as well. "That psychotic bitch you're with doesn't make things all that easy for the rest of us, does she?"

"I can't control Justine, she controls me!" Hunter shouted, then felt his lungs constrict, and he fell to his knees in the sand.

"Holy shit," Killian breathed; Hunter barely heard him. He couldn't breathe.

_Oh, Hunter, my sweet, sweet Hunter,_ Justine's voice was dangerously calm in his mind. _Tsk, tsk. That was our little secret._

"Hunter! Hunter, snap out of it!" Killian was shouting, and only then did it register in his mind that Killian was shaking his shoulders roughly. "Fight her! You've got to push her out, don't let her control you! Think of Morgan! Think of Moira and Danny!"

"Let go of him, MacEwan." Came a soft, French accented voice. Killian looked up to see Justine standing in the darkness, madness sparkling in her wide brown eyes, her long red hair falling in messy tendrils around her face, her breast heaving. "I should have known better than to let him come tonight."

Hunter was shaking under Killian's grip, and his hands were clawing at his throat. Justine made an almost imperceptible movement of her hand and he gasped in the cool night air. She stepped forward.

"Take your hands off of my husband." She whispered.

"Fuck you," Killian spat.

"Been there, done that. Nothing much to rave about, I'm afraid. Now get away from him before I make you."

"Make me," he whispered.

"You smartass bas-"

"_Nisailtirtha,_" a soft voice sang. "_Nisailtirtha,"_


End file.
